Did You Ever Love Somebody?
by awtr101fan
Summary: It's the end of an era. teardrop The story's finally over. Here's the last part of the ending. Sorry it took so long. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Dawson's Creek.
1. Did You Ever Love Somebody?

Did You Ever Love Somebody?

It was a warm fall day and Joey Potter was studying, as usual, under the large shady oak tree. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming in her direction; she looked up only to see her friend, Andie McPhee, standing over her.

"Hi, Andie. Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Joey, can we talk for a minute? I need some advice." Andie started.

"Sure. You know you can come to me if you need a shoulder to lean on." Joey said reassuring her worried friend.

"It's about Pacey. You came with him to pick me up in Providence. Do you remember that guy Mark at the hospital?" Joey's nod told her to continue. "Well, I made this huge mistake with him, and I told Pacey about it. He said he couldn't forgive me. What should I do?" By now, Andie's eyes were full of tears.

Without hesitation, Joey dropped the French book that was sitting in her lap and put both arms around Andie, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"It's okay, Andie. I already know all about it. What I don't know is what you should do about Pacey." And with that, Andie cried more and more in Joey's arms.

Hours later, Pacey was walking into the Icehouse where his cousin Caroline worked for the Potter family. Today was supposed to be her day off, but she was taking care of Alex, Joey's nephew. Pacey and her could get him to stop crying. This was one of those days the Icehouse was really packed making her work double-duty for more than an hour.

"Hey Caroline. How's it going?" he asked with this funny look on his face. "You need me to take him for ya?"

"PLEASE!" Caroline responded handing him the baby. "You're his most favorite person anyway. Thanks cous."

"Anytime. Where's Bess and Jo?"

"Let's see. Bessie's out back in the kitchen helping her dad with the cooking. Joey hasn't come in yet. Said she was helping a friend with something, didn't say much about it. She'll be here in about twenty, thirty minutes."

_Did you ever love somebody_

_So much that the earth moved?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Even though it hurt to?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Nothing else a heart could do?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Who never knew?_

"Hey Caroline."

"Yeah?"

"When you get a chance, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in half an hour."

"Thanks."

_Did you put your head down_

_On the shoulder of a good friend,_

_And then have to look away somehow?_

_Have to hide the way you felt for them?_

_Have you ever prayed the day would come_

_You'd hear them say they feel it too?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Who never knew?_

Within twenty minutes, things started slowing down. Joey finally showed up just as Caroline was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Okay Caroline, I'm here to rescue ya from the clutches of the evil cash register."

"Huh? Oh, hi Jo, didn't see ya there." She was obviously in Lala Land when Joey snapped her back to reality. "I'm awful glad you're here. Take over for me while I take my break."

"Sure, that's what I'm here for."

"Thanks."

Without another word, she jumped off her stool and left to see her cousin. Before she could find Pacey, she bumped into a figure that made her almost fall backwards.

"Oh, Dawson. Sorry about that. I didn't see you."

"That's okay Caroline, it was my fault."

Caroline thought to herself: _He's so gorgeous. Why does he have to be Pacey's best friend? If only he wasn't hung up over Jen Lindley or Joey, then maybe, just maybe I might have a shot at him. _"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." _And he has the most beautiful eyes. Those eyes would be the death of me._

_And if you did,_

_Well you know I'd understand._

_I could, I would,_

_More than anybody can._

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No, I was just thinking that you're the only guy I know besides Pacey that has light-colored eyes. That's all."

Both blushing, Dawson spoke to break whatever little tension there was to make the awkward moment easy on both of them.

"Thanks for the complement. You know, no one else has ever said that to me before. That was sweet of you."

"Don't mention it. Well, I gotta find Pacey before my break is over."

"I know how it is. I actually needed to find Joey or Jen about something, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya later."

Exchanging smiles, they both went their separate ways.

"Pacey, there you are. Listen, before you ask me whatever you want or need to ask, give me a good solid whack on the back of the head."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

"You ran into Dawson, didn't you?" he asked laughing. "What happened?"

"Shut up! Just for that," she started, "I'm not telling you. You always laugh at me when it comes to him. Why do you do that Pacey? Can't you see what an insensitive jerk you're being towards my feelings? How would you like it if I made fun of you all the time for liking a certain person of the female persuasion?"

Getting on his knees, Pacey knew he had some amends to make with his cousin. "I'm sorry, Caroline. Now, will you tell me what happened?"

"I accept your apology, but I'm still not telling you. What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Look Caroline, just talk to him. How bad can it be?"

"And totally embarrass myself? I don't think so. Are you gonna tell me or not what you were gonna ask?"

"Well, I sorta need some help in the relationship department." he started. "I was dating this incredible girl that made me feel good about myself. She went away for the summer, and she sort of meet somebody else. I ended it between us. It's not that I couldn't forgive her, I just can't forget what she did."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah. I even told her that I couldn't love her the same way as before, but that's not the whole problem. I've had these feelings for another girl since before Andie ever walked into my life."

"So, why didn't you get together with her before you met Andie?"

"Because there was someone else."

"Pacey, you're my cousin. You're practically my brother. Don't use my excuses or make my mistakes."

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't answer that before answering another question."

"Okay, shoot."

"If Dawson was available, physically and emotionally, would you go for it?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Caroline said looking at her watch. "My break's over. I'll see you later. Oh, Bessie said to make sure that Alex goes to bed by eight-thirty."

"Tell her I said he'll be asleep by eight o'clock. Later."

"Later Pace."

After being back inside for a while, the crowd finally started to die down making it easier for Caroline and Joey to wait on all the tables without any trouble. From the counter, Dawson kept noticing how tired Caroline was and asked her to sit down for a while.

"So Caroline, which is better: visiting Capeside or actually living here?"

"Living here in Capeside is definitely much better than just visiting. I get to see Joey, you, and all my other friends on a daily basis. I couldn't get that by just visiting. Don't get me wrong. I miss my folks, but I needed a change. Capeside just seemed like the right place to be."

_Did you ever love somebody_

_So much that the earth moved?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Even though it hurt to?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Nothing else your heart could do?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Like I love you…_

_Like I love you?_

_Like I love you?_

_-Did You Ever Love Somebody?_

_Jessica Simpson_

"Are they gonna move here later on?"

"They're thinking about it, but things aren't set in stone. For now, we're just going to take it one day at a time."

Just then, Joey reminded her that her orders were up.

"Hey Caroline, don't forget about those last couple of tables before you clock out." Joey said as she went to the kitchen.

"I won't. Thanks for reminding me."

Caroline finished her shift not long after her little chat with Dawson. She was almost out the door when he spoke up again.

"If you want, I'll walk you home." He was starting to turn a crimson red inside and out. "You really shouldn't be out by yourself at this hour."

"I'd appreciate that, but I'm not going to the house. I promised Pacey this morning that I'd stop by the video store on my way home. He wanted me to rent 'Dumbo' for him."

"His love for the movie 'Dumbo' is just like my love of Spielberg movies. Funny isn't it?"

"Yup, sure is. But then again, it's just like my love for literature, especially writing."

"I didn't know you were a writer. I could've used you on the crew of my last movie. Have you written anything lately?"

"Actually, yeah. Mostly poetry. I write something every now and then for school, too. You might've read some of my stuff in the school paper or magazine."

"Those are your articles? I thought the name C. E. Witter sounded a little familiar. I hope you don't think I'm just saying this, but you're really talented."

"Is this supposed to be your way of saying 'Thank You' for what I said about your eyes?"

"No, this is."

That was the last thing Caroline heard before realizing that Dawson Leery, her cousin's best friend and the object of her affection, was kissing her on the lips. It was the sweetest of all kisses imaginable. She didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him back? Should she pull away? She was frozen still.

_You sit there in my shadow,_

_And you call it your relief._

_Don't be the one with bad eyes for_

_The things that I could see._

_(Don't give me that.)_

When they finally broke apart, they were both in shock.

_The darkness has no armor._

_Needs protection from the air._

_High hopes through time passing_

_When I see I want you there._

"I guess we both have something very important to tell each other." Dawson started before Caroline cut him off.

"Well, if you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say, let me say something first."

"Go ahead," he replied. "I wanna hear what you have to say."

_I can't believe_

_You're the one for me._

_If it was this easy to find you,_

_I should be ready for a fall._

_I should be ready for a fall._

"Well, I was wondering what you'd say if I told you that I've loved you for as long as I can remember. And if I never told you it was because I was insecure about myself. I was also afraid of becoming vulnerable and getting hurt."

"I'd say you don't have to be scared of anything and that I wish you would've said something sooner because I love you too."

_Now my wonders rally_

_Around the person I once was._

_Like a bird that I've been helping,_

_Hope you're healed and strong._

_You never know when you might have to fly._

At this point, Caroline couldn't hide it anymore. She gave Dawson the most passionate kiss she could, but she was crying at the same time.

_Where will you go after me?_

_Where will you go after I set you free?_

_And I don't know you from a page in my book,_

_Though I should._

_Though I should._

"Hey, what are those?" he asked when they broke the kiss again. "You shouldn't be crying. This is supposed to be one of the most happiest moments in your life!"

"It is, Dawson. That's why I'm crying. Because I'm so happy to be in your arms."

She gave him another soft kiss on the lips.

_I can't believe_

_You're the one for me._

_If it was this easy to find you,_

_I should be ready for a fall._

_I should be ready for a fall._

_I should be ready for a fall._

"Caroline, would you like to go a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to go on a date with you, Dawson."

"All right, how about a double date? You and me, Pacey and Andie?"

"Dawson, they broke up," she said. "I don't know if I should even rent 'Dumbo' if it reminds him of her." Caroline added with a hint of concern. "I don't like seeing him hurt and suffering. And if that's gonna make him feel bad then I probably shouldn't rent it."

"What should we do?"

""I don't know. Maybe find a way to console him." she said thinking for a minute. "Well, he did mention liking some other girl before meeting Andie."

"Fantastic! Who is she?"

"I don't know. Pacey never told me her name or what she's like. I can ask him when you take me home."

"I love you. Have I already told you that?"

"Yes, you have. It does sound beautiful when you say it over and over again."

_Where will you go after me?_

_Where will you go after I set you free?_

_And I don't know you from a page in my book,_

_Though I should._

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep repeating it til we get to your house." he said grabbing her hands and putting them to his lips.

"In the meantime, how about another kiss?"

"Your wish is my command."

With that, they gave each other one last kiss. When they let go, they locked their fingers together and walked down the streets of Capeside hand in hand.

_Where will you go after me?_

_Where will you go after I set you free?_

_And I don't know you from a page in my book,_

_Though I should._

_Though I should._

_Though I should._

_-Ready For A Fall_

_P.J. Olsson_


	2. Just the Girls

Just the Girls

The next day at school, Dawson and Caroline couldn't help but show their affection for one another. It was obvious to all their friends that something was definitely going on between them. Jen first noticed it that morning by the lockers.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Oh, hi Jen. Things are okay. Was there a particular reason you were asking?" Caroline asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Well, you two are acting just a little suspicous, that's all."

"You'll find out all about it at lunch," Dawson started. "but right now we're late for class."

"Okay, Dawson. I can be patient, but I can tell when you're up to something." Jen replied with the little grin that was speading across her face.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley._

_Nightly, beside the green green grass._

_Swing swing, (swing swing) swing that spinning step._

_You wear those shoes and I will wear a dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band,_

_And make the fireflies dance._

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

"Bye Jen." was the last thing Caroline could say before Dawson dragged her away from their friend. Five seconds before they were in the door, Dawson checked if anyone was looking at them. When he knew it was safe, Caroline gave him a quick, sweet kiss.

Later at lunch, Joey and Jack started noticing the same thing that Jen did earlier. None of them wanted to say something about it just yet, but Andie, Henry, and Pacey still didn't catch on. It took a while until Jack, Joey, and Jen finally said something.

"So," all three asked. "what's going on with you two?"

Caroline looked at Dawson, and he looked at her too. Neither one of them knew how to explain it, but they managed to think of something fast. "You wanna tell 'em, or should I?" she finally asked him.

"You tell them."

"Okay, here goes. As of last night, Dawson and I have been going out. We're a couple."

The girls and Jack were all over the news. It was girlie-talk city, and the other guys were happy for the two as long as they didn't have to get extremely excited.

"We have to celebrate this." Jen started.

Andie added, "I've got the perfect idea. Let's have a slumber party!"

"Definitely, that's a fabulous idea, Andie." Joey said. "Where should we have our little party?"

"Well, you might as well have it at Jen's since Andie and I are already living there." Jack added.

"You know, he does have a good point." Caroline started. "What do you think girls, should we vote on it?"

"We don't have to vote." Jen replied. "Grams is going out of town for the weekend. I'll ask her if we can have the slumber party. Jack, do you think you can play watchdog this weekend?"

"Sure, no problem." Jack responded.

_Kiss me (kiss me) down by the broken treehouse._

_Swing me (swing me) up on its hanging tire._

_Bring bring, (bring bring) bring your flowered hat._

_We'll take the trail marked down your father's map._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band,_

_And make the fireflies dance._

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

"Good, that's settled. We'll meet…"

"Hey, what about us?" Dawson, Pacey, and Henry interrupted. "We wanna come ,too!"

"Sorry guys, boyfriends not allowed." Joey and Andie teased.

"But I'm not a boyfriend," Pacey protested. "I'm a cousin!"

The group, including Pacey, couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, Pace." Caroline told him. "Still won't work. You're just trying to find a way to get in so you can help Dawson and Henry pull a surprise panty raid on us."

With an innocent grin, Pacey tried not to be coy with his cousin. "Who me? Caroline, I would never help these two pull a panty raid against my dear, sweet, not to mention favorite cousin who, might I add, I love as a sister and her friends."

Caroline sensed a banter coming on and couldn't resist. "If you don't help them, you'll pull it off by yourself. Either way, it's out of the question since Mrs. Ryan wouldn't allow any boys in the house if she's not there. And believe me, she has her own ways of knowing."

"How come Jack gets to be there?"

"Duh! Because he lives there. Stop arguing with me Pacey. It's time for class, and we'll be late if you and I keep bantering on and on like a couple of idiots."

"Okay, you win Caroline."

"Thank you. Dawson, since I'm gonna be at Jen's, maybe you can go to the movies with the guys and we'll go tomorrow."

"Okay," he said kissing her softly, "but you have to write me a poem as part of the raincheck."

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Lift you open hand, strike up the band,_

_And make the fireflies dance._

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me…_

_So kiss me…_

_So kiss me…_

_So kiss me_

_-Kiss Me_

_Sixpence None The Richer_

"You got it. Bye."

Later that night…the girls were having a wonderful time eating junkfood, spilling secrets, and playing games. They didn't want any of it to end.

"Okay, Caroline..." Andie started. "do you want Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how good a kisser is Dawson?"

"What if I don't want to answer the question?" she jokingly asked. "What are my consequences?"

Joey, Andie, and Jen huddled to think of something for Caroline to do in case she wouldn't answer the question. When they finally came up with something, Andie handed her the phone.

"You have to…"

"Fine, I can do that."

Meanwhile, the guys were just hanging in Dawson's room when Pacey decided he had enough movies and turned on the radio.

"And now a special request," the DJ said. "This one goes out to a very lucky guy from someone who loves him a lot. Here's 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden"

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do.._

_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living, a deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.._

_The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain..._

_-Truly, Madly, Deeply_

_Savage Garden_

"That was for Dawson Leery from a secret admirer."

"I bet Dawson's freaking out over the dedication right now." Jen said as they all laughed about their little prank.

"Joey, Truth or Dare?"

Joey thought for a minute, "I'll take Dare, Caroline."

"Okay, for your dare, you have to sing the song to a Broadway musical."

"Piece of cake, Jo."Jen said. "Use the song you sang for the Miss Windjammer Pagent."

"Okay, here I go."

_And now I'm all alone again,_

_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to,_

_Without a home, without a friend..._

_Without a face to say hello to,_

_And now the night is near_

_I can make believe he's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night,_

_When everybody else is sleeping..._

_I think of him and_

_I'm happy with the company I'm keeping,_

_The city goes to bed and_

_I can live inside my head,_

"Do I have to sing part of it or all of it?"

"All of it!" everyone else answered.

_Own my own pretending he's beside me,_

_All alone I walk with him till morning._

_Without him I feel his arms around me,_

_And when I lose my way_

_I close my eyes and he has found me._

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver,_

_And the lights are misty in the river,_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight..._

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_And I know it's only in my mind,_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him._

_And although I know that he is blind,_

_Still I say, there's a way for us._

_I love him!_

_But when the night is over,_

_He is gone, the river's just a river._

_Without him the world around me changes,_

_The trees are bare and_

_everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

_I love him!_

_But every day I'm learning,_

_All my life I've only been pretending._

_Without me his world would go on turning,_

_A world that's full of happiness that_

_I have never known,_

_I love him...I love him...I love him,_

_But only on my own._

_-On My Own_

_**Les Miserables**_

"Look out Broadway." Andie said. "Your singing's amazing. I bet if you wanted, you could get a talent scholarship."

"Yeah, Jo. How come you're not in the choir with me?" Caroline asked her. "I know my choir director is looking for the perfect soloist for our musical."

"I don't know. Between that, drawing, school, and work? I don't know if I would ever have the time."

"Hey, did ya'll hear the dedication the DJ just made?" 'How's It Gonna Be?' by Third Eye Blind is playing in the background. "He said 'To Jen from Henry: He's sorry and he loves you a lot.' Jen, is there something you haven't told us?"

Jen couldn't fight back the tears anymore. "We sorta had a fight. I don't even remember what Henry and I were fighting about. I just miss him so much." She broke down in major tears while her friends supported and hugged her.

"Why don't you try calling him or something?"

"You're right, maybe I should call him at Dawson's. But what if Henry doesn't wanna talk to me?"

"Just call him, Jen."

"All right." She started dialing Dawson's number and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Dawson's room…"

"Henry?"


	3. How's It Gonna Be?

How's It Gonna Be?

"Jen? Is that you?" Henry was shocked to hear the woman he loved, the same woman he fought with earlier that day, on the other end of the phone.

_How's it gonna be, when you don't know me?_

_How's it gonna be, when you know I'm not there?_

_How's it gonna be, when you've got no one there to talk to?_

_How's it gonna be?_

_How's it gonna be?_

_-How's It Gonna Be?_

_Third Eye Blind_

Jen took a really deep breath at hearing Henry's voice. "Yeah, it's me. Um…" she started, a little scared, "can we talk for a minute?"

_Here I am_

_With broken wings_

_Quiet thoughts_

_Unspoken dreams_

_Here I am_

_Alone again_

_I need her here_

_To hold my hand_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_She's the air I breathe, yeah_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

"Actually, no…we can't talk for a minute, it has to be at least ten or fifteen. Scared ya, didn't I?" he finished with a wide smile forming on his face.

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_When I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_So much time_

_So much pain but_

_There's one thing_

_That still remains it's the_

_The way she cared_

_The love we shared_

_And through it all_

_She's always been there_

"You know you did. That's not that point." Jen continued, "If you can sneak away to talk, I'll met you on the front porch."

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_In a world so cold, so empty_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_When I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

There was a bit of silence on his end, which started to really scare her.

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_I love to make her see_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_When I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

"Henry? Are you still there?"

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_When I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_Here I am..._

_-She's All I Ever Had_

_Ricky Martin_

Henry snapped back to reality. Before that, he was thinking about their fight from that afternoon.

start of Henry's flashback

Henry sneaked up behind Jen, covering her eyes. "Guess who?" he said with a disguised voice.

She thought for a few seconds. "Hummm…could it be Chris O'Donnel?" She had the slyest grin when he uncovered her eyes. "Hey you," she said before planting a soft kiss on him. "So, what are we doing later?"

"Well, I thought that we could go on a picnic at the Ruins and spend the rest of the day together before your slumber party."

"The rest of the day? What did you have in mind?"

He could tell by the look forming on her face that something was wrong, or about to be.

"What's wrong Jen?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have this feeling that we probably shouldn't go to the Ruins, at least not yet."

"Why not?" he asked with a worried voice.

"Because we're still in that awkward phase of our relationship, the delicate one."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You don't want to go to the Ruins with me because of where our relationship is right now? C'mon Jen. Just say you don't want to go there with me!"

"Henry, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, okay. I just don't know."

"When you find out what it is, let me know," Henry started saying with a bit of anger, "until then, don't come near me!" Then he stalked off, leaving Jen alone.

end of Henry's flashback

"Henry?"

"Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking abo-"

"Henry," she interrupted, "I know you probably feel a lot of anger for me right now, but I think we should talk about it."

"Your right. We should, and we will. Just give me a few minutes to get away from the guys."

"All right, I'll be awaiting your arrivial. Bye."

"Bye Jen. I love you." he said and hung up the phone.

"So, " Pacey started, "what'd Jen say?"

"Yeah, we wanna know." Dawson said as he joined in the conversation. "Did she call to explain about your argument?"

"Sorta, she wants to talk about it."

"Say no more. Go talk to her. Just don't stay out there all night talking."

"Yeah Henry, talk to her, but don't just talk to her. Try to understand where she's coming from."

"Besides," Pacey added, "there's gotta be some pretty intense making up."

"Pacey!" they both said before each throwing a pillow at him.

Moments later, Henry found himself standing infront of Jen Lindley's porch steps. He took a deep breath and opened the porch door. Jen was sitting in one of the wicker chairs, waiting for him.

"Hey." Henry said, breaking the ice.

"Hey yourself." was her response. "Have a seat." She waited until he was sitting comfortably in one of the chairs. "Look, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that we fought earlier."

"It's okay. You probably have your reasons for not wanting to go to the Ruins. I just wish you'd talk about it with me. If you want is time, I'll try my hardest to give it to you."

"Henry," she started, "you have no idea how right you are. We really didn't have to fight earlier."

"I know we didn't, Jen."

"Wait, there's more. I was scared, really scared."

"Of what?" he asked a little scared himself. "Jen, are you breaking up with me? I don't want that. I'll take anything but that."

She took his face in her hands and looked carefully into his eyes.

"No, Henry, no. I don't want that either, but I do want some time."

"Okay, is there anything else that you want or have to say?"

"Yeah, actually it's about what scared me."

"Go on. I'm listening."

She took a few deep breaths, and then got up from her seat, walking towards the steps, looking out the screen door.

"Okay, here goes. Just promise me you won't interrupt. All right?"

"Fine."

"When you mentioned wanting to go to the Ruins today, something in my head clicked. That thing in my head was saying 'Henry Parker wants to spend time alone with me?' and I immediately panicked. There were a million thoughts racing through my mind from 'it could lead to just a couple hanging out" to "we could end up making a really big mistake", and it got me all freaked out."

"What kind of mistake would we end up making?"

"You don't get it, do you Henry? I was afraid we'd accidentally end up doing something stupid that we'd regret for the rest of our lives. That we'd end up having sex."

Henry had a shocked look on his face while he was listening to Jen's explanation. Instead of saying something, he just sat there waiting for her to finish.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Henry?"

"Is that all it was? You were scared that we were going to sleep together? Jen, I may be a fifteen-year-old boy, but I'm not like all the rest of them thinking about sex every single second, minute, or hour of every single day. I can understand where you're coming from, but I wouldn't take you to the Ruins if I thought it might lead to that point. I mean, I do want it to happen one day, but when we're both good and ready for that moment. When we're both sure that's what we want to do."

"I know that, but I just couldn't get any of those thoughts, the good or bad, away from my mind. I'm just really scared of where our relationship's going and how fast it's going. I also know that you wouldn't do anything that wasn't' good for either of us. That's why I need some time. Not a lot, just like a couple of days or weeks."

"You've got it. Does that mean we can't talk or anything else in school?"

"What, and go through withdrawl? I think I can make an exception for kissing and holding hands, things like that."

"Good because I really love you, Jen."

"I love you,too."

Those were the last things they said before Henry pulled her towards him, held her tight, and kissed her with all the passion in his heart.


	4. Living in the Memories

Living in the Memories

Two weeks later…

Everyone was sitting at lunch, talking about anything and everything that had happened in their friendships. The whole table was so loud from all the laughing and crying, even if the laughing caused the crying.

"Pacey, you remember the time you and Dawson tried and scare me and Caroline during the school camping trip? Man, if only all of us could've gone, we would've been laughing about it all night in our cabins." Joey said.

"Oh yeah," Jen added, "I think I remember that too. That was when Andie, Jack, and Henry couldn't go, and the guys dressed up like bears or something. It would've worked, but we knew it was them the whole time. It was so much fun. I'm not sure, but I might've gotten pictures of it."

Andie and her brother couldn't help but burst out laughing uncontrollably. It looked like they were about to start spitting out their drinks from all the laughing.

"I hope you do have those pictures, Jen. It would be nice to see our best friends trying to get you girls scared enough to wanna pee your pants."

"But then they'll end up wanting to pee their pants if anyone saw them." Caroline started. "Of course, I might've also gotten it on video since I thought it be great to tape the whole trip." She finished with a wide grin on her face.

Caroline was pleased with the fearful looks on the faces of her cousin and boyfriend. She loved tormenting them just as much as they did doing the same to her, especially when Joey was involved.

"Caroline, sweetness, are you sure you'd really humiliate me and Pacey like that?" he asked. "Maybe you should wait a while before you show it to anyone. Who knows, it might've been two other clowns trying to scare the wrong cabin."

"Honey, I wouldn't do that on purpose, at least not to you. Pacey is a different story. He's family, so I can embarrass him whenever I want. Besides, he'd do the same thing to me if he could"

"Don't you know it." Pacey added. "So, Caroline, where is this supposed video because I'm in the mood for a good laugh right about now."

"Let's see, where did I put it? I remember now. I recorded over your 'Good Will Humping' and then stashed it back in Dawson's room where you hid it from Uncle John." she said.

"NO!" Pacey said as he panicked. "How could you do that to 'Good Will Humping'? That was my favorite porno."

"I know. That's why I had to scare you like that. I didn't really record over your movie. In fact, I wouldn't even go near your stupid porno tapes."

"Oh yeah? Then how'd you know it was in D's room?"

"We told her." the rest of the girls said in Caroline's defense.

"Then where's the real tape?" Dawson asked. "I really wanna see it."\

"Caroline, Jen, and I hid it in case you found out by accident and wanted to erase it." Joey answered his question. "So, what are you gonna do about it, Leery?"

"Gee, I don't know, Potter." he said is a smile formed on his lips. "Maybe I'll just have to find out where it is and just let things happen from there."

"Yeah right!" Jen replied. "The first thing you're gonna do is try to get your girlfriend to spill the beans. If that doesn't work, you find another way to see where it is."

"Well, Jen," he said, "I guess you know me better then I thought."

"Of course I do."

All of a sudden, Henry and Caroline started laughing to themselves at the sight of their respective sweethearts.

Joey noticed this and wondered if they knew a secret no one else did or if they were just laughing at Jen and Dawson.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." She started. "What's up with you two?" her question being meant for the youngest members of their group.

Caroline and Henry stopped laughing for a couple of seconds to answer her.

"Well," they started at the same time, "okay Henry, you go first." Caroline decided to let Henry tell them what was so funny.

"Thanks Caroline. We were laughing because the way they were talking just now was the same way they were talking that first day Caroline came to Capeside. Remember when she was shy about meeting anyone since the only people she knew were Pacey, Joey, and Dawson?"

"Oh yeah, the day you two met in class and became best friends?" Andie added. "I remember how she wouldn't talk to anyone unless they talked to her first."

"Was I that shy? I don't remember the shy part, but meeting my best friend in homeroom I remember."

Caroline sat there thinking for a while trying to remember what everyone was talking about.

start of Caroline's flashback

There wasn't a single soul in the hallways, and it was so quiet that Caroline could hear herself breathe. She thought to herself _'Okay Caroline, it's just the first day of going to a new school. It shouldn't be too hard.'_

As she reached for the doorknob. She took a deep breath, told herself to be confident and brave, and slowly opened the door.

"Excuse me. Is this Mr. Gold's homeroom class?" she asked with a really soft, nervous voice. "Principal Green and Mr. Milo sent me." she told the teacher as she handed him a piece of paper with her name and schedule on it.

"Welcome to Capeside…Caroline" he said looking down at it. "Please have a seat over by…let's see where we can find you an empty seat…Henry. Henry, would you please raise your hand so that Caroline can see where you're sitting?"

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." she said before going to sit down.

"Hi. My name's Henry, Henry Parker."

"Nice to meet you, Henry. My name's Caroline Witter."

"Likewise. Witter? Name sounds familiar. Are you related to a guy named Pacey Witter?"

Caroline smiled at the thought of someone she knew being mentioned. It was as if she didn't have to worry about being shy if she could talk about Pacey.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. Do you know him?"

"Not really. We sorta know some of the same people. So, how do you like Capeside so far?"

"Well, it's just the same as I remember. I used to visit Pacey and his best friends in the summers when I was little. So, which friends of his do you know? Maybe I know them too."

"Jack McPhee and Jen Lindley. Know either of them?"

"I sorta know Jen. I only met her one summer that I was here. I think I got sick for a few days or something, and her grandmother took care of me. She wasn't in Capeside anymore after that summer unless I didn't see her. But she was nice to me that summer, and I wish I would've known her better. I heard she had moved here but haven't seen her yet. I haven't met Jack before, but I've heard about him and his sister from Pacey. So, Henry, tell me something about yourself.

"There's not much to tell. Let's see." he thought to himself for a minute or two. "I'm a freshman, I'm quarterback of the Minutemen, I'm in love with Jen but not too successful in that area, and I'm sorta a musician."

"Really, what instrument?"

"Guitar. I also sing a little and write my own songs."

"Wow, that's impressive. So, why don't you use your music to try and get Jen's attention? Maybe it would help a little."

"Maybe, but I'm trying the 'patient' approach. I think it's starting to work."

"I hope it does. I know what it's like to have those feelings, but I'm not sure what it's like if they don't feel the same way. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. So, the guy you like doesn't know you feel that way about him? Why don't you tell him and see what happens?"

"I would, but he's in love with someone else."

"Does anyone know about it, I mean how you feel about this guy?"

"Pacey knows, and Joey suspects. You got any advice?"

"All I can say is to talk to him and let him know about your feelings. Anyway, what class do you have next?"

"I don't know." she said looking at her schedule. "Looks like I've got French class after homeroom then algebra and then back here again for creative writing."

"Great, we've got algebra together. Good luck on that French class. I hear Mrs. Pringle is tough."

"Thanks. Well, I guess I better get to my next class, huh. Don't want to be late my first day."

"Yeah, I'll see ya in algebra. Bye Caroline."

"Bye Henry."

With that, Caroline was on her way.

cut to lunch that same day

Henry and Caroline were waiting in line at lunch when someone tapped Caroline on the shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar face smiling at her and the first thing that came to her mind was to put her arms around them.

"Hey stranger, it's good to see you too." was Joey's response. "So, when did you get into town? Pace said you were moving to Capeside, but the idiot didn't say when."

"Just got in yesterday morning. I had the usual paperwork to take care of and I asked him to let it be a surprise. I've missed the three of you so much."

"We've missed you too. I love the hair color."

"Really? I wasn't sure about it at first, but I was a little tired of being a brunette."

"It suits you."

cut to table

Dawson and Pacey sat at their usual table with Andie, Jack, and Jen waiting for Joey to show up. Jen, as well as the others, was interested in the surprise that Pacey had cooked up for them. To pass the time, she and Dawson were having a little "discussion" about the school censoring their reading list. Just when he was about to unveil it, Joey finally came to the table, but she wasn't alone. A chubby, but pretty, redhead was tagging along with Henry in tow.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late."

"Potter, had to go and ruin the surprise, didn't ya?" Pacey jokingly said with a smile.

Joey played along. "Oh, you mean her," she asked tilting her head towards Caroline. "Just thought I'd give you a hand."

Caroline didn't dare say a word because she felt a little uncomfortable in the group since she was still sort of new and didn't know half the people sitting at there. She was able to throw her cousin a look that told him how afraid she was, and Pacey gave her a reassuring look to ease her nervousness.

"Guys, I'd like ya'll to meet my cousin, Caroline Witter from Halifax, Canada. Her family's gonna be movin' here pretty soon, and she's staying with mine for a while."

Half the table was surprised to meet Caroline and wondered if she was anything like Pacey. The girls noticed her shyness right away and tried to make her feel as comfortable in the group as possible.

Jen stood up and brought her over to the empty seat between her and Jack, being as friendly as possible to assure Caroline that she didn't have to be afraid of them.

"Here, have a seat next to me and Jackers." she said.

"Thanks. You're Jen, right? We sorta met when we were little."

Jen tried to jog her own memory, which didn't take much time.

"Oh yeah, my Grams took care of you one summer I was here visiting. You had smallpox, right?"

"I think it was either that or chicken pox. Are your grandparents still in Capeside? I'd really love to stop by and visit with them."

"Grams is, but Gramps died last year." Jen responded with a sad face.

Caroline wished she could take the question back. "I'm sorry. I know how close you two were."

"It's okay, at least it's better now then it was back then." Jen put on a small smile. "Don't worry about it Caroline."

"So, Caroline, how do you like Capeside?" Andie asked her.

She thought for a second before answering.

"It's nice. I think it's prettier now then when I used to visit. Back then, Pace didn't have to worry about me tagging along with him everywhere he goes. Ain't that right cous?"

Pacey didn't have to say a word since the answer was written across his face. Caroline always had a way to get to him using her sense of humor. Andie and Jack knew right away that they'd get along with her really good, and it didn't take long before the group would accept Caroline as one of their own.

end of Caroline's flashback

"Okay, maybe I was a little shy in the beginning. That all changed once I got settled in."

"True," Pacey started saying in her defense. "but you've gotta admit that it took you much longer to tell Dawson how you felt about him."

Dawson and Caroline equally blushed at Pacey's comment. They both knew in their hearts that he was right, but they also knew that he didn't have to keep reminding them about it.

"So, Pacey, when do we get to find out who YOU have feelings for?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I'm sure there must be someone out there you've got your eye on."

Hearing this question being asked, and by the one person who knew the answer, made Pacey blush harder than her and Dawson put together. He tried to avoid the question, but there was no possible way to get around it.

"How's about we don't talk about it right now. By the way, how's your foot doing?", and with that he kicked his cousin from underneath the table.

"Ouch!" was the only thing Caroline could say before throwing Pacey a really harsh death-stare.

Everyone in the group turned to Caroline upon hearing her yelp in pain. The most concerned was Dawson, since he had come to care for Caroline more then he thought possible. He lovingly put her head on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a pain in my ankle." was all she could say with a puppy-dog face. She then quickly stuck her tongue out at Pacey and made a raspberry noise.

Pacey put his hands on his cheeks showing mock-horror. "Caroline Elizabeth Witter! Where is that lady-like behavior of yours?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Pacey Joseph Witter."

Just before they were about to get into an argument, Joey and Dawson pulled each of them aside in different directions. Things got so heated that Andie, Jack, and Henry felt the need to help keep these two apart for a while before one, or both, of them said something they'd regret. The girls took Caroline to the girls' restroom while the guys took Pacey outside.

All three girls were confused at how this pair of cousins, who love each other like brother and sister, was acting with each other. It was as if they were suddenly at each other's throats for no reason whatsoever.

"What's going on between you two?" Andie asked with concern. "The two of you have been at each other the whole day. Did you have some kind of fight?"

"Well, we sorta had a small fight after dinner because I told him that he shouldn't hide from his feelings, no matter what they were." she answered trying to calm down a little.

The girls comforted their friend who was on the verge of tears while recounting the events of the previous night.

"It all started when I was looking for Pacey, and he was in the attic staring at an picture. I asked why he was looking at it with such pain. When Pacey answered, he was screaming at me to mind my own business. It's like there's something he wants to say and it won't come out. To be honest, I'm starting to get a little worried. I know it has something to do with a certain thing, but I don't know what exactly it is." she told the three girls.


	5. If We Had A Chance

If We Had A Chance

The night before…

"Pacey? Are you in here? Come on PJ, I know you're hiding." Caroline called for her cousin.

Pacey unhid himself upon hearing his childhood nickname being used. He knew what time it was and why she had been looking for him. She had always fetched him when it was time to leave the house for school or eat a meal. Caroline had become his mother's telephone.

"You haven't called me that since we were kids. How long's it been? Five, ten years?" he asked.

"Neither. It's been two or three. Believe it or not, we were still little kids when we were fourteen and fifteen.

"I don't know Caroline. You're probably still a little kid both inside and out."

"Why? Because I've barely gotten my first boyfriend? Because I haven't had sex like you? How does that make me still a little kid, Pace? Tell me."

Pacey went to hug his cousin as a way of reassuring her. It was more for his sake then hers.

"No, that's not it. It's because you still believe in it all. You still have that 'white knight on a silver horse' fantasy and all that crap. You got your wish. You got the one person you wanted." Pacey answered with a sad tenderness in his eyes.

"Yeah Pacey, I did get my dream. But how long do I get to keep it?"

Caroline noticed something in Pacey's hands when he let her go and questions started to form in her head. Why was he so reluctant to confide whatever was bothering him? Why couldn't he just talk to her like he did before? Pacey was hurting, and it bugged Caroline that she didn't know and understand what it was that made him feel like that.

"Nice pic. Mind if I take a gander?" she asked, reaching for the frame encasing the photo.

Pacey immediately tried to hide it, but Caroline had already seen it. She tried reaching for it again, but Pacey wouldn't hand it over.

"Okay, if you don't want me to see it then tell me what it is. You know I'll keep hounding you for it."

"Fine. Here."

"Pacey, I don't know why you're feeling whatever it is that you're feeling, but I'm here for you like I always have been."

She looked down at the frame in her hands. Part of her figured that Pacey would come to her when he was good and ready.

"Does the picture in this frame have anything to do with the reason you have that sad look in your eye? I've noticed it for a while now, but didn't know how to comfort you."

Caroline reached out to grab his arm, but Pacey was unresponsive.

"Witter, you think you know everything. You're so damn smart. But you must not be smart enough to figure out what's wrong and try to fix it. Leave me alone."

"Why? I just want to help you. I see you lost. But you won't let me in. Why can't you just let me in like you used to when you needed me? Why?"

"Get away from me, Caroline. I don't want to talk. Okay? Are you satisfied? I don't have a problem and I sure as Hell don't need you."

Caroline realized that she was still holding the picture in her hands, and that was the only thing she could focus on while Pacey yelled at her. The picture was one of Dawson, Joey, and Pacey when they were about eleven or twelve years old. Caroline recognized the photograph since she was the one that took it. A while went by before she spoke to him again. When she did, she looked up and saw his back turned. It was easier to talk to Pacey like that after he was a little on the angry side.

"It's been a long time since I saw this around. Where've you been keeping it?" she asked him.

"Up here. It was the only place I could hide anything of mine where good ol' Dougie wouldn't look. You know how he loves to mess with my stuff, especially the stuff that means the most to me."

Caroline handed back the frame and started to leave. Then she turned back around to face her cousin. There was an unspoken bond and understanding between them that no one else knew about. It was as if they shared the same feelings and thoughts at the same time. It was as if they were one.

"Pacey, why don't you just tell her how you feel? If you're in love with Joey, do something about it. Nothing will come of it if you don't get off your tuckus and say what's in your heart."

He looked up annoyed.

"Caroline, sometimes you amaze me." he said with a bit of meanness in his voice. "I think you know me better than I know myself. But then sometimes I think you don't know me at all. The reason I don't say anything is because I know Joey Potter does not feel one ounce of what I carry in my heart for her towards me. She felt it towards Dawson, probably still does a little. She felt some of that for Jackers before he came out of the closet. But I know for a fact that she doesn't feel it for me."

Pacey looked back down towards the photograph and took a really deep breath. Caroline didn't know what to expect after that. Then he started again.

"Witter, you think you know everything about me and my feelings for Potter. You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. So why don't you get your chubby little behind out of my sight before I say or do something I know I will regret for the rest of my natural born days."

"Pacey, I'm sorry. And you're right. I don't have any idea about your feelings. I only know what I see. And what I see is the way you look at her. And the way you banter with her so she won't notice how nervous she makes you when she walks into the damn room. What I do know is that you are terribly in love with her, and it's killing you inside because you're too stubborn to admit it on the fair chance she'll reject you. You won't admit it to her. And you sure as Hell won't admit it to yourself. Do me a favor, Witter. Take a good hard look at yourself in the damn mirror, and tell Josephine Potter that you love her!"

With that, she left the attic. Pacey was left alone with his thoughts and the framed photo. He sat there staring at it for a while.

"If only we had a chance together, Potter, I'd show you exactly how I feel. But Caroline's got a point. I need to get these emotions out in the open. What do you say? Can we have a chance?"

That was all he said before putting the frame down and leaving the room.


	6. Unspoken Forgiveness

Unspoken Forgiveness

Back in the present...

Caroline didn't really know what to say to Pacey that night at dinner. Forget that. She didn't really know what to say to him period.

"Pacey, pass me the carrots." John Witter said to his son. "You two seem awfully quiet. Caroline?"

"Yes, Uncle John?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little down in the dumps. Is everything all right with you and that fellow of yours?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak just as Pacey answered for her.

"No, Pops. Things are okay with Dawson and little Miss Caroline. She's just upset about something that has to do with me."

He gave Caroline a knowing look. He could tell what was going on in her head at that moment. He didn't have to ask since it was written on her face for him to see like the pages of an open book.

"Uncle John? May I please be excused? I'm not feeling well."

She patiently waited for his reply.

"Go on ahead, pumpkin. Pacey will keep your dinner in the oven in case you get hungry later."

"Thank you, Uncle John. Excuse me." she said before leaving the kitchen.

On the way upstairs, Caroline felt a strong pain in her chest and stopped in her tracks. When it was over, she ran the rest of the way to her bedroom. Once she was inside the door, she collapsed onto the bed.

A few minutes later, Pacey was wandering around the upstairs hallway and noticed Caroline's door open. He decided that now would be a good time as any to apologize and make-up with his favorite cousin.

"Caroline, I thought I'd come in and -" he said before seeing her collapsed on her bed. "Caroline? Caroline. Wake up. Come on baby. Get up."

Pacey was semi-paralyzed with shock.

"Dad! Come quick!" Pacey yelled for his father.

Pacey did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Caroline to the floor and checked for any signs of life. After realizing she had a pulse and was having trouble breathing, he started rescue breathing until he could manage to get her breathing stable.

"Pacey, what's the matter? I could hear you screaming throughout the entire house." John Witter asked before he saw Pacey performing rescue breathing on Caroline. "Oh no. Not another spell. Pacey, keep working on her while I call the paramedics."

"While you're at it, call Dawson too. He'll want to know if something's wrong with Caroline. Besides, I don't think Caroline's told him about her condition."

"Okay." was the last thing he said, leaving Pacey alone with Caroline.

"Come on, Caroline. Breathe for me baby. Please. If I ever meant anything to you as a cousin or brother, breathe. Do it for me, Caroline. Come on sweetie, just one little breath." Pacey said in-between breaths.

Hours later, Pacey was sitting around in the ER waiting room with his dad and Dawson. While doctors were passing by left and right, they waited for the doctor that was with Caroline to update them on her status. Just then, Joey came running into the ER waiting room.

"How is she?" was the only thing that she could say. After finding out what she could, she herself fainted.

Dawson caught Joey in his arms and laid her on a nearby couch with Pacey's help.

"Pacey, stay with her while I look for a nurse."

"Don't worry about it, D. I've got some smelling salts that Mrs. Ryan gave me last time Joey fainted from shock." Pacey said as he took a small container from his inner jacket pocket. "I carry them around in case of an emergency."

Dawson was amazed.

"Good thinking. Hey, why didn't you try that on Caroline?"

"Because it wouldn't have worked. I was right to assume she hasn't told you anything."

Dawson looked at him shocked.

"Told me anything about what?" he asked as Pacey looked back down at Joey. "Pacey, you assume Caroline hasn't told me anything about what?"

Just when Pacey was about to say something, Joey started reacting to the smelling salts.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Joey asked while coughing.

"Smelling salts. You fainted. You okay?"

"Fine Pace. How's Caroline?"

"Joey, do you know what's wrong with Caroline?" Dawson asked her. She didn't know what to say or do once asked this question. All she could do was exchange looks with Pacey.

"If she hasn't told you, then I can't either. I'm sorry Dawson."

"Damn it! Why can't anyone just be honest with me about what she's hiding? What? Is Caroline sick or something?"

He sank down to the floor out of frustration. He wanted to do something, but he also wanted the truth.

"Dawson, it's not our place to tell. Maybe if you asked Caroline, she'll see through your sincerity and let you in. All I can tell you is that we can't say anything unless she does."

"Thank you Joey. That's what I'll do when they let me see her. That's if they let me."

Later that night, Dawson, Joey and Pacey were sitting in the hospital cafeteria playing a card game. Pacey scratched his eyebrow thinking about what kind of move to make.

"All right Joey, give me all your aces." he said.

"That's it. I'm out of the game. I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go stretch my legs for a bit. Let me know if you find out anything, okay."

"Fine with me." Pacey said. "And if you hear anything first, come let us know, okay."

"Okay. See you guys later."

"See ya, Joey." Dawson said as she left the room.

Joey wandered the halls of Capeside Memorial Hospital with millions of thoughts filling her head.

_"Why can't things go right for all of us? Dawson and Caroline were so happy, and now that might be ruined. Pacey was always happy, but lately he's been in this weird state. He's moody, more sarcastic than ever. The rest of the group doesn't even know what's going on. And then there's me. Three of my best friends are, in a sense having trouble, and that makes me unhappy. Part of my stability relies on their happiness and well being. When will things go back to normal?"_

She kept walking and thinking to herself for half an hour or so and found herself in the nursery. She kept thinking, and tears started slowing rolling down her cheeks.

_"Poor Caroline and Pacey. They love each other so much. After all, they were practically raised together as brother and sister when we were babies. Now she's sick and he's heartbroken. What I wouldn't give to make their suffering disappear. And Dawson, poor Dawson. He doesn't know anything about Caroline being sick. And Pacey and I can't say a word. He's the lucky one between the four of us. Lucky because he isn't suffering like the three of us. But he will once he asks her and she tells him."_

As she stood there watching the babies, she felt someone come from behind and hug her.

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up?" Bessie asked as she held her little sister.

"How'd you know I'd be here Bessie?"

"Just a hunch."

Joey just let her sister hold her as she cried in her arms.

"It's okay, Joey. It's gonna be okay."

"And if it's not? Then what Bessie? I'm scared of loosing one of my best friends. In a way, I'm scared of loosing a sister. Because that's what Caroline is sometimes. She's the little sister I never had. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Joey! Am I glad I found you." Dawson said. "She's awake. Caroline's awake. Come on. She's asking for you."

With that, Joey and Bessie rushed to the ER. Pacey ushered Joey to the cubicle where Caroline was resting.

"Hey Jo. Now, don't tell me you've been shedding tears on my behalf. It was just a little spell. The doctor says I'm gonna be fine. I just need to cut down on stress." She looked at Pacey. "Hey Pacey, can you give me and Jo a minute by ourselves?"

"Sure, anything for my little baby." he said laughing as he left them alone.

"Does he know yet?"

"Dawson? No. but he asked both me and Pacey."

"I can't tell him. I can't bear to see him hurting like that."

"What about the way you, me, and Pacey are hurting? I was thinking earlier that Dawson was the lucky one because he isn't suffering the way we are. But he will when he comes to ask you and you tell him."

"I don't intend on telling Dawson. Not if it's going to kill his spirit."

"He'll never find out from my lips. That's for sure."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Pacey. I want you to promise me that if this illness takes over completely to the point where I'm back in the hospital or you know, that you'll take care of him for me. It's important to me that Pacey isn't alone when that time comes. Dawson has his folks. But Pacey won't have anyone. Sure, the rest of our family is around, but they'll leave him alone and won't help him through any of it. That's why I need you to promise me to look out for him. Be Pacey's comfort, his angel, be there for him. He'll have me as a guardian angel after I'm gone, but he needs one here on earth. You are that person, Joey. So promise me. No matter what."

"No matter what. Just like you say. I'll be that person to be there for him. Caroline, there's something I want to say. And it's been eating me up inside. It's also about Pacey. For the past weeks, I've been having these feelings that I've felt before. Feelings I felt in the past for Dawson and Jack. But I've been feeling them about Pacey. And it's weird. I don't know how or when, but I think I'm falling for him. And it's a little scary, but I don't know why."

"Joey, you've just made me so happy, hearing you say that. Have you told him how you feel?"

"No, I haven't. and I know I probably should. But something inside tells me he doesn't feel the same. And that's what's making me not tell him. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense."

There was a knock on the cubicle door. Bessie popped her head in to say hi.

"Hey there. Just thought I'd come say hi before I take Joey away from you. The nurse has informed us that visiting hours are over except for immediate family. Pacey's staying with you tonight. When they asked him if he was family, he said he was your brother."

"You mean they wouldn't let him stay if he told the truth and said he was my cousin? Man, talk about strict. Okay, I guess I'll see ya'll when I go home or if they move me to a regular room. Bye Joey. Bye Bessie. Thank you both for coming. It really meant a lot."

"Don't mention it. You're like family. And you know what they say, anything for family. See you, sweetie."

"Bye Caroline." Joey said. She gave Caroline a quick hug and was on her way.

_"All alone. Just me and my thoughts. Now how am I going to get those two to tell each other how they feel? And to think that both of them thinks the other doesn't share their feelings."_

Just then, there was another knock on her cubicle door.

"Mind if I come in?" Pacey asked, waiting for a response.

"Of course. How can I deny anything of the person that saved my life? But seriously, how are you? I'm sorry I scared you."

"Forgotten." Pacey took a seat in the chair by the bed letting out a long sigh. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't started breathing properly."

Pacey looked at Caroline's eyes. He knew what she was telling him without saying a word.

"Thank you. I know that forgiving me for the way I've acted recently probably took a lot of guts."

"It did. But let's not talk about it right now. I want to thank you for not telling Dawson. I know he asked you. And I also know you wouldn't say a word to him about it. That must've taken a lot of will power."

"More than you know." He grabbed her hand and started to gently rub the back of it with his thumb. He was emotionally exahsted and it showed tenfold on his face. "I love you. I wanted you to know that. No matter what, I love you. Always have, always will. You're my baby cousin. In a way, you're like my baby sister. And I don't wanna loose you."

By this time, Pacey's eyes were brimmed with tears. He hugged Caroline as tight as he could and just stayed there with her the whole night. Whatever problems they had in the past were gone. All that was left in their place was an unspoken forgiveness.


	7. Truth, Love, and Hope

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't responded to the wonderful reviews I've gotten. JoeyPotter25, superfan24, nursechrism, PaceyandJoeyforeverandever - you guys rock! All answers will be revealed in due time. Like Jen said in the series finale, "be patient and it will come to you I promise" Now, onto the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

Truth, Love and Hope

Dawson stood at the door of Caroline's hospital room. He had been debating his decision to surprise her with a visit considering she wouldn't tell him what's wrong. He finally was about to knock when he heard the doctor's voice.

"Miss Witter, time seems to have started running out." Doctor Fitzgerald started saying. "We need to find an appropriate donor before you begin experiencing more serious symptoms. I'll go ahead and give you some more medication for the spells you've had lately. But you have to cut down on stress."

"Yes, Doctor Fitzgerald. I understand what you're saying. And I'll try to follow your instructions to the letter. Thank you." she said.

"I'll be by in a few hours to check up on you. Have a good rest." he said before leaving.

Stepping into the hallway, Doctor Fitzgerald ran into Dawson thinking he was Pacey.

"Pacey I presume? You've got a brave cousin in there. She has such strength about what's going on, but I think she also needs support from her friends and family. Tell her we'll try our best to make her well again. Well, I have to make my rounds. I'll come by her room later to check up on her, but I already told her that."

"Thank you." Dawson said with a confused look on his face, which the doctor didn't see. "But I'm not Pacey. I'm Dawson, Caroline's boyfriend. Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

The good doctor realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, but that information can't be discussed without her permission. I really am sorry about the mix-up."

"That's okay."

Knocking only once, he entered the room, but the confused look was still perched on his face. Caroline was sitting up in her bed reading a book.

"Hey you! About time you came to visit."

"Caroline, what the Hell is going on? I heard your doctor say something about you needing an appropriate donor. Then he thought I was Pacey standing outside your door. What are you hiding from me?"

Caroline's face just sank right then and there. Now was the moment of truth, and it wasn't supposed to come down to this. Caroline was literally backed into a corner, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but cry and lay all the cards on the table.

_How can I explain it?_

_The pain and the misery_

_The feelings when I get nervous_

_at night when I can't sleep_

_I wish you would call_

_You would if you loved me at all_

_I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake_

_I'm tossing and turning_

_I can't fall asleep_

"Dawson, I can't tell you what's wrong. Even if I could, I wouldn't."

Caroline tried to make him understand. But the more she tried, the more she failed.

"Caroline, I need to know what's going on. We've known each other for years, and as an old friend I deserve to find out the truth."

"And as being more than a friend?" she asked.

_How was I to know,_

_the rain would come,_

_but wouldn't go?_

_How was I to see?_

_Explain this mystery…_

"I still think I should hear it, whatever it might be. Something, a gut feeling, tells me that you're not okay. And that worries me, as one of your oldest friends and as your boyfriend."

Caroline just sat there, thinking if she should or shouldn't reveal the truth about her illness. All the while, tears streamed down her face.

_I wish you would call_

_You would if you loved me at all_

"I don't want you to get hurt by this, Dawson. That's why I can't tell you." she finally let out.

_I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake_

_I'm tossing and turning_

_I can't fall asleep_

_I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake_

_I'm tossing and turning_

_I can't fall asleep_

_I'm waiting for someone_

_who's only in my dreams_

Dawson let out a sarcastic laugh at hearing this.

"Don't you see that you're hurting me by keeping me in the dark? How could it possibly hurt me to know what's wrong with you? Damn it, Caroline! Haven't you realized that I love you by now? Because I do. I love you."

That last part came out as a whisper, but Caroline still heard it. It made her heart feel more alive than any other news could. But at the same time, it made her the saddest woman alive. Caroline was at a crossroad and couldn't think of a solution fast enough.

_Tears pass so sweetly,_

_relieving anxiety_

_Smooth relaxing_

_memories_

_of children at play_

_on the beach_

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Dawson." she started saying with a new courage in her eyes. "I know this is going to break your heart, but I've realized that I don't feel the exact same way."

She could already see the anger, confusion, and sadness in on Dawson's face. However, there was more sadness than anything.

"Tell me you're joking. How can you sit there and say that you don't love me? How?"

_You're no where at all_

_I knew you would stand while I fall_

"I thought it was love. In a way, it is. Just not the way I wanted. I'm sorry to say this. But it was just some stupid little girl crush and now it's over."

Caroline was lying, and she knew she was killing Dawson with her words. She got scared when he hit the table with his fist.

_I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake_

_I'm tossing and turning_

_I can't fall asleep_

_I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake_

_I'm tossing and turning_

_I can't fall asleep_

"Caroline, why are you telling me this now? Are you saying this so I'll leave you alone with whatever's happening to you? Are you saying this because you've really come to realize that what we have isn't real? Why are you doing this to me?"

_I'm waiting for someone_

_who's only in my dreams_

_I'm waiting for someone_

_who's only in my dreams_

By this time, Dawson was the one in tears. And it broke Caroline's heart more to see what she was doing to Dawson. It made her feel guilty, weak. And all this stress wasn't good for her, just as her doctor had mentioned to her earlier in the afternoon.

_You know that I love you_

_But you're not in love with me_

_I want you to love me_

_I need you to love me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_But you're_

_not in love_

_with_

_Me_

_-Wide Awake_

_Lavababy_

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to think of something. Maybe another lie? Maybe the truth? Her mind was spitting out so many ideas, which always made her a little crazy, so she just said whatever sounded the best.

"Because I can't stand the thought of being with anyone else but not being able to be with you. That's why, Dawson. Are you satisfied? We can't be together anymore, and there's no one else out there for me. And everything about the whole damn situation is driving me out of my mind. And that's what makes me lie to you like that."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Besides, why can't you be with me anymore? What, are you sick to the point that you're dying or something?"

She didn't answer. All she did was look down at the book in her lap. She had to find something else in the room to look at besides Dawson if she planned to go on.

In the meantime, the CD that was playing in the background had switched songs. Joey and Pacey had gone through her collection and made her a mixed CD of all her favorite songs. The song that had started playing was one of those that she played millions of times and even played while she slept. She had heard it in a movie and instantly fell in love with it.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul,_

_It's the one I've tried to write over and over again,_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

"Dawson, I didn't wanna tell you this. But you're giving me no other option. You should sit down first."

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I know now,_

_You're my only hope._

Dawson did as he was told.

"It's bad, isn't it? If it wasn't, you wouldn't be telling me to sit down."

Caroline gently put her hand on his. She was trying to figure out how to break it to him. She took a deep breath.

_Sing to me the song of the stars,_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far,_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and again._

"You're right. I am sick. And if they can't find a good donor for what I have, then I will die. I didn't want you to find out about any of this, but you had to be included."

The look in Dawson's eyes was all the proof she needed to know that she was also right in knowing how hurt the news would make him feel. Dawson was dying inside just knowing that Caroline, his Caroline, might not be with him on earth much longer.

"Marry me. I love you too much and i want to spend every waking moment with you. I won't take no for an answer."

"No, Dawson my answer is no. I can't marry you. Even if I wanted to. It wouldn't be fair to you or me. No, my answer is definitely no."

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I know now,_

_You're my only hope._

"You think I'm doing this out of pity, don't you?"

"Aren't you?" she looked away from him again. "Even if you weren't, I will not tie you or anyone else down. We don't even know for sure if I'll die or if I'll get a donor."

"What kind of donor?"

_I give you my apathy,_

_I giving you all of me,_

_I want your symphony,_

_singing in all that I am,_

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

Caroline debated telling him.

"If I tell you, promise you won't have an emotional breakdown. I need you to swear to me that you won't. You have to be strong for me, when I need to cry on your shoulder or have to find a human punching bag for my anger."

He let out a very annoying sigh.

"Fine. I promise, I swear."

Caroline hesitated for a minute or two just to reassure herself that he wasn't lying to her. When she was sure, she continued.

"Did Pacey ever mention my being diabetic?" she started and kept going when she saw him nodding. "Well, with being diabetic, my body goes through a lot of complications. And one of the complications that's come up is a problem with my kidneys. One of them has started to malfunction and needs to be removed."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm here right now." he said holding her. "Your family needs to get tested."

"What family? The wonderful Witters? They're blood and I love them but they're basically useless right now."

"Then let me get tested."

"Dawson, you're not getting tested. And that's the way I want things."

"Why not? I thought it was better for a lot of people that love you to get tested to see if they can be a matching donor."

"Because I don't wanna take a kidney from you. Because I don't think it will work. There's a fifty-fifty chance, for both the donor and recipient. And I don't want that for you. Or Pacey. Or Joey. Even if I wanted them to give me a vital organ, they're not matches. And I know you're not one either."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have the rarest of all blood and tissue types. I know you won't match because they ran a check on your file at the blood bank. There's nothing that can be done. Only a miracle of finding an outside donor will help. Or having a close immediate family member match, which is really unlikely."

"Why do you say that? Wouldn't that be a good reason for Pacey to get tested? Or the rest of the Witters?"

"Normally it would. But ilke I said, it wouldn't help. My mom and dad don't even match. We've checked every possible option."

"Then we'll just have to hope for a miracle. Our miracle."

Caroline was stunned. She couldn't believe he'd actually want to stay in a relationship with her after learning the truth. Maybe he did love her as much as she thought.

"You know, I didn't realized your song was playing. You want me to sing the ending to you?"

"No, just stay here with me until I fall asleep. Ok?"

"Okay. Does that mean you'll think about my proposal?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll marry you as long as you don't sing. Deal?"

Dawson smiled at this.

"Deal."

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I know now,_

_You're my only hope._

_-Only Hope_

_Switchfoot_

And that's what Dawson did for the rest of the afternoon until Doctor Fitzgerald and the nurses came to kick him out of the room.


	8. When Goodbye Comes

When Good-bye Comes

Jack McPhee sat at the end of the dock, waiting for one of his best friends to come home. Today was the day that he - along with Jen, his sister Andie, and their friend Henry - would find out the mystery that had made them show up at Dawson's house.

"Did he show up yet?" he heard a cheerful voice asking from behind. It was Andie, and they were soon joined by Jen Lindley.

"Hey you two. Pacey called and said Dawson would be here in a few minutes. Do any of you know what he wants to tell us?"

"It's Caroline. He wants to talk about Caroline."

Henry Parker stood behind the three friends. He too was called by Dawson, but he already suspected what the news was. After all, Henry was Caroline's best friend in the world, at least after Joey.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with her?" Andie asked.

"Maybe we should wait for Dawson to get here." was the only answer he could think of to give.

Just then, Dawson showed up.

"So you finally told him?"

"Yeah, Jo. I told Dawson the truth. I tried not to. But he wanted to hear what was going on."

"I think you did the right thing." Joey said, giving Caroline one of her infamous half-smiles. It was a weak one, but she was trying her best to comfort Caroline by doing so.

"I agree with Joey on this one Caroline."

"You would, Pacey. I just can't believe he actually asked me to marry him."

There was a look of shock on both Pacey and Joey's faces.

"He did what?" they asked in unison.

"Dawson asked me to marry him. I thought he was doing it out of pity. But even if he wasn't, I still turned him down. But you both know how stubborn he is. So I changed my mind after a long while and told him I'd marry him after all."

"So when's the blessed event?" Pacey quizzed Caroline.

"Later on today. Dawson went to take care of some things. Besides, we couldn't get married without our best man and maid of honor, now could we?"

"It depends on who it is. And in your case, I wouldn't wait. Dawson may be a romantic, but if time is against him, he'll do anything to try and beat the clock." Pacey added.

"Well, they're already here. That's if you two don't mind. Pacey, you'll also be giving me away since Uncle John is on duty."

"Aren't you going to wait for your parents to get here?" Pacey asked bewildered.

"No. They're not coming. Dawson and I called them on the phone to get their permission as well as their blessing. Dawson even asked my dad for my hand in marriage. It was very sweet and entertaining. Besides, they will be there in spirit."

"I'm sure there will be someone taping the wedding." Joey said. "We all know how Dawson loves to get things on video."

"Not to put a damper on things, but I don't want them to be here if I don't make it through the night."

Caroine saw the sadness pouring out of Joey and Pacey's eyes. It hurt her so much to see her friends in pain, but it hurt more to know she put them in that prediciment.

"What did the doctor say? Has there been much luck finding someone?" Pacey asked her. "Because it's not too late for me to get checked out and see if my kidney's a match."

"Pacey, that's very endearing of you to offer. But it's no use. The doctor has been by and he did mention that time will start running out in the very near future. That's why I didn't want my parents to come. It'd be too painful." She started to get teary-eyed but wiped away any tears that escaped. "Okay, enough sad talk. Back to you walking me down the aisle. I don't want Dipstick Doug filling in for either of our dads. So what do you say? Will you do it?"

Pacey just smiled at his cousin. He knew all too well that if their fathers couldn't do the job that he'd be the lucky man in the Witter family.

"Always. Anything you need, I'm there for you, baby. Through thick and thin. And I know that Potter here can't wait to be the maid of honor. You two planned that when you were little girls. Am I right or wrong?"

"You're right Pacey. Caroline and I have been planning our future weddings since we were little. But it's not like we planned every last detail down to a tee."

"Anyway, the wedding will be in a couple of hours."

"Guys, this isn't easy, but there's something all of you should know. It's about Caroline."

"I knew it. She got worse, didn't she?" Henry asked without hesitation.

Dawson didn't know what to say. He was a little dumbfounded.

"Henry?"

"Yeah Dawson?"

"What do you know about Caroline that the rest of us might not know?" he was intrigued with Henry's knowledge of Caroline's illness.

"Everything. But she didn't tell me anything. She didn't have to."

"Then how did you find out what's wrong?" Jack was the next person to question their younger friend.

"By chance. One day she got sick in algebra and I helped her to the nurse's office. I was standing outside the door when they were talking about it."

"Talking about what?" asked Jen and Andie.

"So, what does the doctor say?" Pacey asked his cousin with a hopeful look in his eye. "I know what you said earlier. I just want to know what exactly Doc Fitz said."

Caroline couldn't lie to him. It would be like lying to herself.

"It's not looking good. If they don't find the right donor in time, there's not much hope." Caroline hated the fact she had to say this to him. It was her way of making sure it was real so that she couldn't hold on to false hope. "I'm sorry Pace. I really am."

She saw the hurt look in her cousin's eyes and couldn't resist feeling sorry for him.

"Caroline, you know I'd give my right arm if it would help save you. You do know fthat, right?" She nodded. "Please, let me see if I can do something. Will you let me do that?"

Pacey closed his eyes at seeing Caroline shake her head no.

"Of course I know that, Pacey. And I also know that if the shoe was on the other foot, I'd do the same for you."

Her eyes were beginning to well up with fresh tears. So were Joey's.

"Joey, don't you start too. It's bad enough that Pacey has to see me crying. Don't make him watch you cry with me. If he sees too much of it, he might start crying along with us all over again."

Joey let out a weak smile for her ailing friend. She also did if for Pacey's sake. She knew it was killing him, and all she wanted to do was melt his pain away.

Andie couldn't take much more. She started thinking to herself.

'_Dawson called us here, and he still hasn't told us what's up. I know it's about Caroline, at least I do now. But what's with all the mystery? And his eyes. They look so sad. So serious.'_

Just as she stopped thinking to herself, Dawson burst into tears. They didn't know what made him start crying, but they could feel something in the air.

"It's okay, Dawson. If you can't tell us after all, we understand." Jen said trying to comfort him. "Maybe, you should calm down and then we can talk tomorrow."

"It can't wait that long. She might die by then."

Henry was in shock. He knew Caroline's life could be in danger due to her health. But he didn't know how bad the situation was.

"Is it her liver or kidneys?" he asked with a sad tone. "Which one, Dawson? Tell me, us."

"One of her kidneys. I might loss the love of my life, and I don't know what to do. Hell, I even asked her to marry me. She turned me down flat. She said she didn't wanna tie me down. But you all know how stubborn I can be."

"So you two are gonna get married?" Jack asked. "Is it because you know there's not much time?"

"No. I asked her to be my wife because I'm madly in love with her and want to spend every waking moment with her."

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your rising sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

"In a way, it's the same thing." Jen said absentmindedly.

A few hours later, Pacey and Joey sat in Caroline's room while the nurses took her to have more tests done. Both were silent. And for a moment, time was standing still.

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

_This is the way, this is the way that I'm_

"Pacey, what are we going to do? We can't loose her. She's like a sister to the both of us. And if that miracle doesn't happen, we will loose her. Even if we don't want to."

"Don't you think I know that, Potter?"

_Learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

He had been crying again. She could tell by listening to his voice and feeling the space around them. The room was gloomy, and they both knew the reason. But they didn't know what to do about it.

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

_I never, never thought that I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

"I'm sorry, Pacey. I didn't mean to upset you. What can I do to help? Give me something to do because I really wanna help."

"Find a cure for diabetes and a kidney for Caroline. I know you can't really do that, and I know it's asking a whole lot. But I don't know what to do either."

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_These abundant skies_

_Yeah_

_Abundant skies_

_Yeah_

"Well, I know one thing I can do."

With that, Joey pulled Pacey into her arms for a comforting hug.

'_I love you, Pace. And it's killing me to see you like this. You're not taking care of yourself, and you'll be no good to Caroline if you get sick too. I hope you know how much I love you, even though I can't say it out loud. I love you, more than my own life. If only you felt the same way towards me. I know it's selfish, but I do wish you did.'_

_This is the way that I say I need you_

_This is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

_This is the way, this is the way that I'm_

"Joey, we have to tell the rest of the group. The girls and Jack will be worried. And Henry will be heartbroken at the thought of losing his best friend in the world. Not to mention that he loves her like a sister too. Actually, I think we all do, with the exception of Dawson."

"He did once upon a time. Then he found out how much fun it would be if he didn't love her that way."

"Potter, don't even go there." he said with a slight chuckle.

'_He's laughing. That's a good thing. Now, if I could just get him to go home and get some sleep'_

"Maybe you should go and rest. I'll stay and keep her company."

"Look, Jo. I'll make you a deal." he started. "I'll go home if you do. When Dawson comes back, he can stay with her."

Joey thought about it for a minute. It was true that she needed some sleep, but she was more concerned about Pacey's well being.

"Deal."

Henry was pacing around Dawson's living room. He was mad, worried, and sad. He wasn't mad at Caroline, though. The person he was truly mad at was himself.

'_Why didn't I say anything?' 'Because it wasn't your place to tell. You know that, Henry. Besides, she would've told you to keep it a secret. Wouldn't you?' 'Of course. But everyone is different.' 'I guess that's true. But it still wouldn't made a difference if you said anything because she was already too sick.' 'But I still should have said something.'_

Jack noticed Henry pacing around the room and figured what he was thinking.

'_I wonder just how long Henry knew that Caroline wasn't okay. He didn't say when it was that she got sick. For all we know, it could be days, weeks, or months even.'_

"Jackers? Earth to Jackers. Hey! Snap out of it." Andie said trying to get her brother's attention.

"Sorry Ands. I was just thinking to myself."

"We all have. Me and Jen are gonna go see her later if you wanna come. You know, before the wedding. But first we're gonna run some errands and buy some of those flowers she likes a whole bunch."

"I'd love to, but I have an appointment that I can't ditch. I'll go later, maybe right after. I'll try to make it to the ceremony."

Jen nodded in agreement. She knew that Jack was right and didn't wanna push. And she stopped Andie before she could start.

"I'd go with you too, but I'm gonna go see her on my own. I need to talk to her. I don't know if I'll have another chance, so I'll see everyone later." Henry said before leaving.

Fifteen minutes later, Henry was waiting for Caroline in the hospital room. He had sent Pacey and Joey home ten seconds after he showed up, and both agreed to get some rest when he told them how tired they looked.

'_Henry, you have a decision to make. Either you help find a kidney for your best friend in the world, or you give her one yourself. But you know that if you do, you'll never play football again.'_

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Caroline. How've you been? Are they treating you okay here?"

He was asking more questions then she could answer. There was a bit of tension between them, and they both knew it. They also knew it was because she didn't trust him enough to fill him in on what was happening.

"I know why you're here, Henry. And the answer is no. I know what you're thinking. And I also know there's a little battle going on inside your head. You're debating what to do about it."

Since the day Henry and Caroline met, they've been able to read each other's minds like a pair of open books. That was one of their strengths as best friends. They didn't really need to talk too much to understand each other.

"I'm getting tested either way. It's the only thing I can think of to do. Caroline, I don't have any brothers or sisters, and you're the sister I never had. If there's a way I can help, I'm gonna do it with or without your opinion."

"Henry, it's a really sweet offer. But I don't need you to get tested. Besides, even if you did, there's no guarantee that I'll make it. The doctors have already told me what my chances for survival are. And they don't look good either way. So please, if you claim to love me like a sister, don't do it."

By now, Caroline was crying. She couldn't bare the thought that all the people she loved were willing to risk their own lives just to save hers. It was a pure testament of how much they cared for her.

"We'll get through this, all of us. And you'll be there with us when we do."

"And if I'm not?" Caroline was more scared of them being physically hurt by the operation if one of them had decided to get tested and came out a perfect match. "I've dealt with that possibility since I got sick, but it scares me to death now. What if I go in that room and don't come back out? How could I possibly leave everyone behind?"

"Just don't think about the bad, scary thoughts. Just think of the gang, your family, and all the things we'll all do when you get better. Besides, Dawson won't let the woman he loves go without a heavy fight."

That last comment made Caroline laugh a little knowing that Henry was right. She thanked her friend and said good-bye when it was time for him to leave.

Dawson was busy getting things in order for his wedding with Caroline. There were all sorts of details to take care of. First, they needed permission from the hospital to use the chapel. Then of course, there was the tedious task of finding Father Mateo to officiate the marriage and getting the papers ready. The girls helped decorate the chapel while Jack and Henry helped Pacey and Dawson get ready. When everything was set, Pacey went to fetch the blushing bride.

Joey and Caroline sat in the hospital room getting ready for the impromptu nups that had been organized so quickly. Joey brought over a white dress from the Witter house along with flowers and good luck charms. The ceremony was taking place in the hospital chapel with as much friends and family as possible. Joey had just finished putting the last touch on the flower wreath she made as part of the veil when Caroline stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the simple white gown.

"You nervous?"

"Not really. I'm getting hitched to the man I love, and it couldn't be a more perfect day." she said while placing a sheet of lace on the top of her head with Joey placing the flowered crown above the lace. "Well, how do I look?" Caroline asked looking into the mirror.

"Like an angel." Joey responded. "Here." she said handing her some things. "Something old…our friendship bracelets, something new…the bouquet, something borrowed…my mother's pearls, and something blue…the ribbon holding the bouquet together."

"Thank you, Joey. I couldn't have asked for a better maid of honor. You've been my best friend since we were playing in sandboxes and chasing Pacey and Dawson around the backyard. I don't know how else to thank you except by telling you that if I could have a child I'd name it after you. You've been my rock and confidant and I love you for it. I never had a big sister growing up and I wish I had one that was just like you."

"Caroline, I don't know what to say except that I feel the same way about our friendship. I just wish I could have given you a better wedding present."

"You can when you stop denying yourself the chance to be truly happy. You have a skill for art and a passion for my cousin. All you have to do now is tell him."

She said the last part as a whisper. Two seconds later, the two girls heard a knock at the door.

"Caroline, baby? It's time to go."

Dawson and Caroline stood at the front of the chapel with Father Mateo conducting the ceremony. Pacey and Joey stood at their sides while the rest of the gang sat in the pew right behind them.

"Do you, Dawson Wade Leery, take Caroline Elizabeth Witter to be you lawfully wedded wife to love, cherish, honor and obey as long as you both shall live?" he asked the nervous groom.

He looked at his joyful bride before answering.

"I do."

"And do you, Caroline Elizabeth Witter, take Dawson Wade Leery to be you lawfully wedded husband to love, cherish, honor and obey as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she answered with a bold confidence in her voice.

"Dawson, repeat after me. I, Dawson, promise to love and be faithful to you, Caroline, from this day forward, in sickness and health, richer or poorer, and good times or bad. This is my solemn vow."

Dawson could feel the knot in his throat at the mention of the words 'in sickness and health' but he had to say it.

"I, Dawson , promise to love and be faithful to you, Caroline, from this day forward, in sickness and health, richer or poorer, and good times or bad. This is my solemn vow."

Father Mateo turned to Caroline, letting her know it was now her turn to recite the same words. She too felt the same knot in her throat.

"Caroline, please repeat after me. I, Caroline, promise to love and be faithful to you, Dawson, from this day forward, in sickness and health, richer or poorer, and good times or bad. This is my solemn vow."

"I, Caroline, promise to love and be faithful to you, Dawson, from this day forward, in sickness and health, richer or poorer, and good times or bad. This is my solemn vow."

"May I have the rings, please?" he asked Pacey. "Place the rings in the center of the Bible."

Pacey did as he was instructed. The wedding bands weren't fancy. They were just a couple of rings you get from the coin machine. But it was the thought that mattered.

"Dawson, take Caroline's ring and place it on her left ring finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." he responded.

Father Mateo told Caroline to do the same thing, and she happily complied.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she repeated after the priest.

"By giving and receiving rings and exchanging vows, Dawson and Caroline have sealed their commitment to each other. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After being left alone that night, Caroline drifted off to sleep with a new sense of hope and confidence. She slept comfortably until she started having trouble breathing.

'_Oh no, this is it. I'm leaving and I didn't really get to say good-bye to the people I love.'_ Caroline said to herself. _'Pacey, Joey, and Dawson know I love them too much to even try and bid them farewell. But not Jack, Jen, Andie, and Henry. I really didn't get to see them all one last time after the weeding. I especially feel bad for Henry. He was one of my very best friends, and he was going to get tested no matter what I said to convince him otherwise. Now it's too late.' 'Caroline, don't just lay there. Do something. Yell, push the buzzer. Something.' 'I can't. I can't breathe, and I sure as Hell can't yell. And I can't reach the buzzer. There's nothing I can do to save my own life. How can I go on? I don't want to. It's not my time to go. I'm supposed to live happily ever after with the people I love that love me back.' 'You can't always have what you want. Your lungs are loosing air and you can't do anything but let nature run its course. And if anyone comes back, they'll be too late.' 'I know. There's no more time. Good-bye world, good-bye my loved ones. Good-bye my hopes and dreams. I'll miss all of you very much and know that I'll be very missed too. Good-bye.'_

There was some noise coming from the machines monitoring her breathing and heartbeat. They were beepping very loud and nurses and doctors came rushing in. At that exact moment, Dawson walked into the room.

"Caroline, sweetie, I know it's late and you've had a lot of visits today, but I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow to come back." he started.

That's when he saw what was going on. His face dropped, his heart sank, and everything else was still. He tried to snap himself into reality but his legs wouldn't move. He just stood there and cried until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Andie and Jen standing behind him, both with tears in their eyes.

Unlike Dawson, the girls noticed the doctors right away, but they knew that she was probably already gone and nothing could be done. They went by to the waiting room and draged Dawson with them. As they walked down the hallway, Jack and Henry came up to the girls in happy states.

"We've got great news. We both got tested. And guess what they told us?" Jack started telling them. He hadn't noticed their grim faces. "We're both a match. You know what this means? Caroline gets her kidney."

Henry noticed that something wasn't right. When Andie didn't get show her happiness that a kidney or two had been found, he started getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Is she okay? We're too late, aren't we?"

They didn't answer him. All they did was cry more.

"Someone should call Pacey and Joey."

"Why should someone call us? Did they find a kidney? What's wrong?" Pacey asked.

"We lost her, didn't we?" was all Joey could say.

Just like she had a few days ago, Joey fainted again. The only difference was that she might've lost one of her best friends in the world and there was no one there to catch her when she fell.

Pacey was inconsolable. He was leaning against the wall with his face turned towards it. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. But most of all, he wanted his cousin back.

"Pacey, we know how you feel. We all loved her too. Jack and Henry got tested to see if they were a match, and they both were." Jen started to tell Pacey, trying to give him some comfort. "She was sleeping, so she didn't suffer."

"Didn't suffer? Of course she suffered, Jen. But you wouldn't know anything about that. You don't know anything about what Caroline went through. She was young, smart, talented, and beautiful. Inside and out. No! She is all those things because she's strong and she will beat this danm thing. And she had this illness. A stupid, senseless illness that attacked her body, and now it's threatening to take her away from us because we couldn't find a kidney in time. It could have made her blind or deaf, but instead it made her kidney fail and Lord knows what else. I saw her day after day sticking herself with needles full of insulin, pricking her fingers until they wouldn't bleed anymore. Do you know what it's like waking up at two or three in the morning trying to help someone you love to the bathroom when they can't walk anymore because they're sick to their stomach. I do. I know what it's like because I've been there. I would have walked through fire for Caroline. That's how much I loved her. and now I might never see her face at the kitchen table or hear her singing in the hallway. I'm sorry, Jen. I just want my cousin back. Can you do that? Can you make that happen?"

No one could make the aching go away. They all wanted it gone, but no one knew how to make it stop. All they knew was that one of their friends might have left them to become their guardian angel.

Meanwhile, Dawson went back to the room to be with Caroline, holding one of her delicate hands and brushing the side of her angelic face with the back of his. He hadn't heard one word of what the doctors where telling him. He was tuning out all the noise, even the yelling that was going on in the hall.

"You should have said yes as soon as I asked you to be my wife. Hell, maybe I should have asked you the first time we told each other how we felt, and I would have if I knew you'd be leaving me so soon. I don't know baby. Maybe I should've called the gang from the lobby and had them get tested right then and there. Maybe we would've had more time together. Guess what? Jack came up to me a little while ago in the waiting room. He was practically bouncing off the walls, you know the way Andie does when she's excited about something. He and Henry got tested for you. Even though you wouldn't want them to, but they did. And they were both matches. Can you imagine that? Two different matches. And they both came too late. You know what? I want us to make a baby. Not now, but when the timing is right. And when the time is right, we'll find a surrogate mother to carry our baby. The baby we'll probably never get the chance to have together. That way, I'll have a piece of you with me. But I'll wait til after you open your eyes, because I know you will. After all, what marriage would be complete without a child? And if it's a girl, I'm naming her Caroline Elizabeth just like you."

He sat there silent again after a while with the machines still beeping. Then there was a knock at the door. At the sound of it, Dawson lifted his head to see Pacey standing in the doorway. They both walked towards each other and instinctively pulled one another into a sad hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry too, Pacey. I know how close you and Caroline were."

"Yeah. She loved me a lot and I loved her back the same. We helped keep secrets and defended one another when we needed to. And we did our fair share of fighting too." He looked at Dawson for a moment. "So, when are you telling the parental units that your wife's in a coma?"

Dawson scratched his head trying to think of something to tell his friend. Gale and Mitch still hadn't been told know that their new daughter-in-law had almost died. Dawson tried to figure out a solution since Caroline was also their goddaughter.

"Well, I don't think anyone thought to call them. Mitch and Gale loved her like a second surrogate daughter, the sister they wanted to give me. I didn't tell them that she was sick. It would've broken their hearts although they knew about the diabetes long before I did. They knew we were getting married because we were in love even though we needed permission to get the license."

"Considering you were both minors."

"Yeah, but it was also partly because she was sick and I didn't want to admit that to myself. But that's beside the point." He thought to himself for a moment. "You know what I'm gonna remember most about her?"

"The way she looked at you with her eyes so full of love?"

"Our wedding."

"It was beautiful, wasn't it. Caroline was so happy on my arm. And I think she would've had us run towards you if it was possible. I'm just glad the wedding was today while she was still awake. By the way, the doctors need to talk to you. They also need to take her for some new tests."

"Okay. Do you want a few minutes with her?"

"I'd love that. I hope you don't mind."

Before heading towards the door, Dawson got up from his chair, bent down towards Caroline's ear and whispered 'I love you' one last time before he walked to speak to the doctors. Then he gave her one last kiss on the lips.

"Of course not, we're family. And what's family for?"

"To be there for you when you need them." he told Dawson before being left alone with his beloved cousin before she was wheeled out of the room. "Thanks."

Dawson didn't say a word. He just gave Pacey a weak smile and left the room.

_(Learning to breathe)_

_I'm dying to breathe in the abundant skies_

"Caroline, baby, it's me. But you already know that. I just wanted to say that I love you and I always will. You are my favorite cousin and in a way my favorite sister, my baby sister. And I'll be here waiting for you to wake up. I'm sorry for fighting with you that night in the attic. If I knew how soon you would get worse, I'd take back every mean word. I'll make it up to you. I'm gonna tell Joey how I feel. And I need you to give me some strength when I pick whatever moment it is to tell her. I just wish I could've told her while you were still with us. I know you still are in a sense. I miss you already. I love you, always and forever. Good night, my little baby." he paused for a moment. "Good-bye my sweet Caroline." he said.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_(How you do, how you do?)_

_(Breathe)_

_-Learning to Breathe_

_Switchfoot_

"I'll see you in my dreams and when you open those beautiful eyes of yours."

With that, he gave her one last kiss on the cheek. Then he stood up and walked out the door.


	9. Remenising

Remenising

Jen Lindley, Andie McPhee, and Joey Potter sat silently in the hospital chapel for nearly half an hour. Their best friend, Caroline Witter Leery, had just fallen into a coma. And all three girls didn't know what to do but sit and cry and hope that wherever Caroline's soul went was peaceful.

It was supposed to be a happy day. Two reasons, and they both involved the recently departed friend. First, she had gotten married just hours before to the love of her life, Dawson Leery. Second, the most important, a much-needed kidney was finally found. Two of them, actually. But it was unfortunately too late. According to the doctors, she might never wake up.

"How do we go on without her?" asked Andie.

Joey looked up for a minute. She thought about how she coped with the loss of her mother, Lillian Potter.

"We think about the good times and remember what we loved best about her. It's gonna be hard at first. But it gets easier in time."

"Like when Gramps died?" Jen asked.

"Or when Tim died." Andie added.

Joey was amazed at her friends. She thought they might not know what she meant, but soon she realized that they understood perfectly. They all lost someone they loved before, and this made losing Carolone a little bit easier.

"Yeah," she answered, "that's exactly what I mean."

She gave them both a weak half smile.

start of Andie's flashback

Caroline was sitting in the local coffee shop drinking a cup of mocha cappuccino when she felt a little tap on her shoulder. It was none other than Andie McPhee who was trying to get her attention.

"Hey Caroline. What are you reading?"

"Nothing. Just poetry for English lit. How about you?" she asked pointing to the book in Andie's hands.

"The same."

Both girls laughed.

"So Ands? You going to the dance? I'm trying to get the whole gang to go together as a group."

Andie thought about this for a minute. She knew that going would mean seeing Pacey. And their break-up was still a little recent.

"I don't think so. It's still a little brand new with the whole Pacey and me not being together anymore thing. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. And don't worry about it. I just wanted to do something with the whole group. It's okay."

Andie thought of something that might lighten the mood.

"How about us girls have a fun day. You know, us and Jen and Joey?"

Caroline's eyes started to get big. She too had a few ideas brewing in her pretty little head.

"You mean like going to the movies and shopping?"

"Exactly." Andie said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Caroline's eyes grew bigger.

"I'll race you to the phone."

end of Andie's flashback

"She sure had a way of understanding us when any of us were down in the dumps. And making us laugh wasn't a problem either."

"That's for sure." Jen added. "She could be sweet one minute and funny the next. Remember when she made Pacey think she recorded over one of his tapes? That was a classic moment."

"Yeah." Joey said. "She could be the funniest person around if the mood ever got a little too serious." She thought for a moment. "I'm really going to miss her voice. It was like hearing an angel sent from Heaven and she was blessing us with this amazing gift only she knew about."

"It sure was, Potter."

The girls were startled by Pacey's voice behind them. He looked so pale, and his eyes looked as if there was no more life in them.

All three girls instinctively hugged him. They all felt a particular emptiness in the air, and they knew the only thing that could fill it was Caroline.

"How you holding up?" Jen asked nervously. Her tone was full of concern.

"Oh, I'm just peachy for a guy who might've just lost his cousin, whom might I add was more like a baby sister."

He felt an especially mysterious void and no one else could understand it - or feel it for that matter. Only Joey. But that only happened because she felt that same mysterious void too.

Joey started thinking about their time as friends. True, Joey and Caroline got along from the start. But when they were around each other, it felt like there was a special connection between them somewhere in the universe and it was meant to be for them to be friends. Joey thought of different moments between them that meant a lot to her. But only one of them stuck out among the rest. It had only been that morning that Joey was helping Caroline get ready for her wedding to Dawson.

start of Joey's flashback

Joey and Caroline sat in the hospital room getting ready for the impromptu nups that had been organized so quickly. Joey brought over a white dress from the Witter house along with flowers and good luck charms. The ceremony was taking place in the hospital chapel with as much friends and family as possible. Joey had just finished putting the last touch on the flower wreath she made as part of the veil when Caroline stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the simple white gown.

"You nervous?"

"Not really. I'm getting hitched to the man I love, and it couldn't be a more perfect day." she said while placing a sheet of lace on the top of her head with Joey placing the flowered crown above the lace. "Well, how do I look?" Caroline asked looking into the mirror.

"Like an angel." Joey responded. "Here." she said handing her some things. "Something old…our friendship bracelets, something new…the bouquet, something borrowed…my mother's pearls, and something blue…the ribbon holding the bouquet together."

"Thank you, Joey. I couldn't have asked for a better maid of honor. You've been my best friend since we were playing in sandboxes and chasing Pacey and Dawson around the backyard. I don't know how else to thank you except by telling you that if I could have a child I'd name it after you. You've been my rock and confidant and I love you for it. I never had a big sister growing up and I wish I had one that was just like you."

end of Joey's flashback

"It feels weird, you know, not having her around." Andie nervously mentioned. "It feels like some disconnection in the universe or something."

The others understood her clearly and felt the same way she did.

"You've got a point there, McPhee. By the way Joey, your sister's looking for you. She said that she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, thanks Pacey. I'll go see what Bessie wants." Joey said before leaving. Before closing the chapel door, she walked back to where Pacey was standing and put her arms around him. "I'm here for you if you need me."

Pacey didn't know what to say. He just stood in her comforting embrace.

_"Potter, you have no idea how much I need you. Woman, do you know how much I love you and want you to make me feel better?"_

Gail and Mitch Leery sat with their devestated son in the hospital corridor. As soon as they got that fateful phone call, they rushed right over to be with him.

"Dawson, is there anything that we can do for you, sweetie?"

"No thanks, Mom. Unless you can turn back the clock so Caroline could've stayed awake long enough to get her kidney."

Gail symphatized with her son. He married the girl he loved only to lose her hours later to a comatose state. That wasn't what she would've chosen for him. But she was there for him, even if just as someone to listen to his ranting.

Mitch was off in his own little world with his own thoughts,

_"I wonder if any of the Witters got tested. They would've been Caroline's best bet for an organ donation. Did John know she was this sick? As her godfather and uncle, we were supposed to protect her and look out for her. Antonia and Nathan will be so angry with us. To think that her adoptive parents would be more protective than her natural parents. But then again, her birth mother died and her birth father doesn't even know she is his child. If only he knew. Then maybe Caroline would've had a better chance, a fighting chance."_

"Dad, what are you thinking of?"

"Caroline's parents. I feel bad for them because they weren't here to say good-bye to their little girl."

"But Caroline didn't want that for them. She told them not to come to Capeside just so they wouldn't have to be here in case she died or became comatose. It was like she didn't want them to suffer by watching her go."

Mitch didn't know what to think of this. Here was his goddaughter, thinking of the people that raised her, the people she knew as her true parents. Could she be more considerate? Could she be more kind? For some people, it might have sounded like Caroline was being selfish by not wanting her parents around when she passed on. To the people that really knew her, it was considered wise judgment of someone with a beautiful heart and soul like hers.

"Maybe she was right. But your father has a point. Caroline's parents did entrust her to John Witter and your father. So they might be a bit resentful for listening to their daughter when they really wanted to be here for her."

Dawson let out a sigh telling his mother that this was no time for lectures of any kind. With that, Gail backed off a little.

"I don't know anything anymore, Mom. All I do know is that I want my wife back. We weren't even married a whole day!"

Dawson was angry at the universe. But he was angry with himself too. He thought he had wasted precious time by not knowing what was in front of him the whole time Caroline was near him. In a matter of words, Dawson felt like a fool.

Bessie Potter sat anxiously on a bench outside the hospital. She had just received the news that Caroline had gone into a coma and decided to go see Joey. There was also another reason she was there. And it had to do with her little sister. She was off in her own little world when Joey approached her.

"Bessie? Earth to Bessie."

"Jo. Hey, how are you holding up honey?" she asked hugging her younger sibling.

Joey let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm okay. Pacey and Dawson are the ones to worry about. After all, Pacey was her cousin and Dawson married her. I was just her best friend in the world." She thought about something that had been troubling her. "Bess, why does everyone I love leave me?"

_"Where did that come from? She never asked me anything like that before."_

"What do you mean, Jo? Not all the people you love are gone. I'm here and so are Alex and your friends."

_"This isn't working. I can tell by the look on her face."_

"Bessie, you know what I mean. Mom is dead. Caroline has fallen asleep, possibly forever. Dad's in jail. That's three strikes against me."

There had to be a way for Bessie to comfort Joey.

"Cheer up. At least you know that Mom and Caroline are in a better place where their bodies won't suffer anymore, that is if Caroline doesn't come out of it. As for Dad, I don't know how to comfort you about his being locked up except by saying that one day he'll get out and be a better person. Is this helping?"

"A little." Joey responded with a weak smile.

Bessie smiled back at her, reassuring her things would be okay. But she knew she had to tell Joey what was on her mind.

"You wanna go for a walk? I need to tell you something I found out about."

Joey was curious. Bessie was always serious about things. But today, she was a little too serious. But her curiousity got the better of Joey and she reluctantly followed Bessie.


	10. Family Revealations

Family Revelations

"So Bess, what's on your mind? You said something about telling me what you found out today."

Bessie Potter looked at her little sister, Joey Potter, with an unsure face. It was now or never, and the older sibling was hoping for never.

"Okay, but I want to ask you something first. Did you get tested to see if you were a donor match for Caroline?"

Joey was caught off guard.

"No, she wouldn't let me. Why?"

"You might have been a match." Bessie answered. "I might have been too."

This caught Joey even more off guard. She was confused. But she figured that there had to be a good reason for her sister's response.

"Why do you say that?"

Joey had a gut feeling that she might not like the answer, or understand it for that matter.

Bessie looked down at the ground and took a really deep breath before looking up again.

"Because she was our sister. I never really knew, but I suspected. Joey, please say something."

"What do you mean she was our sister? That's impossible! If she was our sister, then why is her last name Witter?"

Bessie tried to calm Joey down but it was not easy. She thought for a second how to explain what she learned.

"Mom agreed to let the Witters adopt her when she found out that Caroline was on the way. Antonia, the woman that raised her, was best friends with Mom, Gale, and Pacey's mom. Antonia had suffered tons of miscarriages and couldn't get pregnant anymore. Mom didn't want Caroline and that was the solution. She knew that the baby would have a good home with people that truly wanted her."

"Why didn't Mom want her?"

Joey wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

"Because Caroline wasn't conceived out of love. She was conceived out of hate." she paused a moment before continuing. "Mom was raped. And Caroline was the end result."

Bessie couldn't stand to look at Joey's shocked expression. She was worried for her little sister and sad for the sister she just lost and never got to acknowledge. Even though Caroline didn't grow up with them, Bessie and Joey always felt like there was a missing part of them that was mysteriously filled with her presence. Now both understood it.

There were more questions in Joey's sad eyes. Questions she wanted to ask her mother, some that she knew Bessie might have the answers to.

"How did you find all this out?"

"I was cleaning in the attic and came across a box of Mom's things. And there was an old book in there that I didn't recognize. I flipped through it and realized it was a diary. I was going to stop reading it when I came upon a page marked with the date it happened. But that's not the point here."

By now, Joey was starting to get angry.

"And what do you think the point of this whole conversation is? Mom was raped and we never knew about it. Did she at least right down the bastard's name?"

The look on Bessie's face was sign enough.

"John Witter. Now you know why we never found out. Why nobody found out. John Witter would've made it look like him and Mom had an affair. And she didn't want that."

"Did Dad know? That she was pregnant? Was she one hundred percent sure that Caroline was his and not Dad's?" Joey asked in tears. "Did she know?"

"She wouldn't have given up one of her children if that was the case. Do you honestly believe she would separate her husband and two older daughters from her youngest child if John Witter hadn't laid a hand on her?"

"I don't know anymore Bessie. I'm so confused." Joey answered barely above a whisper. "At least she gave our baby sister to someone she knew and trusted. At least we got to know her even though she wasn't with us."

Then something hit Joey.

"Do you think Caroline knew anything about her biological family? And what about that bastard? Did he know that he got Mom pregnant?"

"I don't know." was all Bessie could say. "All I really do know is that the pregnancy was probably why she was gone that year. She left town for a few months, just enough to hide it from anyone and everyone that didn't know. She told me and Dad that she was going to visit a sick friend, and that she was going to help take care of her. She took you with her since you were still a baby yourself. The sick friend she mentioned must have been Antonia Witter."

All this new information was too much to soak in all at once. They just sat on a nearby bench for a while. Both sisters looked at each other with sympathy over their loss. After a good while, Joey was the first to speak.

"I knew she was gone when I set foot in that hallway. I could feel it in the air. And when I found out whether or not it was true, I fainted. She's just in a coma, but they don't think she's coming out of it."

"I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when the phone rang. I didn't realize it then, but it was that sibling connection that people have when they know something's wrong with one of their brothers or sisters. I thought for a second that something was wrong with you, but the feeling got worse when the person on the other end mentioned that we kind of lost her." She heard Joey let out a sad laugh. "What?"

"I was just thinking. Those were the exact words that I used when asking if she died. I said 'We lost her, didn't we?' and then I fainted when I realized it was or wasn't true."

Both sisters were at a loss for words. They just sat there again. And they stayed that way a while longer until Pacey came walking their direction.

'_Oh my God, Pacey. What am I going to tell Pacey about Caroline being my sister? His sister? This is just going to bring him more heartache.'_ Joey asked herself over and over until he was standing right in froint of them.

"Hey Bessie. How you doing?"

"I'm good, Pace. And you?"

"I'm doing the best I can. I miss my cousin even though she's only been asleep for less than an hour."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know how close you and Caroline are."

"Thanks Bessie. I appreciate the sentiment because I know you cared about her too."

"Well, she was like family. I'm gonna go see if I can do anything for Dawson. I'll see you later."

"Later Bess." Joey and Pacey said in unison as they watched her walk inside the hospital doors.

"So what did Bessie tell you? You two looked kind of serious when you saw me walking this way." Pacey asked Joey.

"Nothing really. She just wanted to see how I was doing and told me some stuff she found out about my mom."

"Yeah? What kind of stuff?"

"Some things I never got to know about her. Stuff that isn't really important right now."

Joey knew she was lying through her teeth when she made that comment. Of course it was important. This was about Caroline being related to both of them in a way neither of them could have ever imagined.

'_Pacey has a right to know she is his baby sister. He has just as much right to know what Bessie and I know. But I can't tell him that his father violated my mother when she couldn't defend herself. No one should have to find out their father was a rapist.'_

Joey couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something.

"Pacey, we need to talk."

Hi everyone. I know, I know. You all are probably not liking the cliffhanger right now. I'm kind of not liking myself about it right now. But as soon as I can, I'll write up another chapter. It might take awhile seeing as I haven't started the next chapter yet. I do have an idea, but I'm not sure how it will fly. How would you guys feel about seeing a guest appearance by someone from Joey Potter's past? Let me know what your opinions are. I appreciate the reviews but I won't put any pressure on anyone to review just so I'll update. I know the readers hate it when writers try to use that kind of power on them to feed their egos. And suggestions are welcome, if you have any. Take care :)


	11. Still in the Dark

Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out. I wanna give props to superfan24 for helping me with the idea for this chapter. Thanks for helping. Now onto the drama. By the way, you might want to get some hankies out for this one, just in case you start crying. Enjoy -)

Chapter 11

Pacey Witter didn't know what was about to hit him. He was standing n the hospital garden with the woman he loved. And it looked like she was about to throw him a very unexpected curve ball.

"Sure Jo. What is it?"

"It has something to do with my mom. But it also involves Caroline."

She took a deep breath. Joey Potter, the girl Pacey had loved since he was a child, was contemplating telling him what she herself had recently learned.

"What about her, Jo?"

Joey was practically walking on eggshells, dancing around the subject. What she had to say was very delicate and she knew she couldn't muck it up.

"How long was she sick? The diabetes, the kidney problem?"

Pacey had to think about this for a moment. When he had the answers he was searching for in the back of his mind, Pacey looked her straight in the eye.

"Since the moment she found out that she wasn't a real Witter."

"What do you mean?"

"She is, just not 100 percent." Pacey could see the confusion growing on Joey's face. "Well, my aunt Antonia had trouble having babies. So they found a friend to carry Caroline in her stomach before she was born. I don't exactly know the whole story."

Joey nodded her head.

"Are you sure that's how the story really goes?"

"Joey, what are you saying? You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

"Pace, this is really hard. You have to know but I don't know how to say it."

"Say what?"

"I know who Caroline's real mother is. The woman who supposedly carried her."

"Who is she?"

Joey was about to open her mouth but was cut off by Jen coming up to them.

"Thank goodness I found the two of you. You need to get back inside."

"Why?" they both asked her.

"There's something wrong."

At hearing this, both Joey and Pacey practically ran back into the hospital.

Joey was the first to reach the room Caroline was in while Doctor Fitzgerald was explaining what was going on with her condition.

"Her heart was starting to flatline but we were able to get her back. She's still unconscious. And we're doing everything to make sure she's comfortable until she wakes up." Doctor Fitzgerald told them.

Dawson was the first to speak up.

"What about Caroine's kidney? Can she still get a transplant?"

The good doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose before giving the young husband a response.

"Yes, she can still have the transplant, if a kidney that is a complete match can be found. However, we have to make sure that everything is in order and that Miss Witter is totally stabalized before we can proceed."

"Will her being in a coma effect the outcome of the transplant?"

"I honestly cannot answer that. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you, Doctor."

After filling everyone in on the situation, the good doctor left to attend to his other patients and to also check up on Caroline. Everyone just sat around waiting, just like they had since she slipped into her deep sleep.

Joey and Bessie had wandered around to get their heads cleared. Pacey sat in the room with Caroline talking to her even though some of the doctors said she might not hear him. Dawson paced around the hallway. The rest of the gang sat either in the waiting room or in the chapel.

Caroline didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she wasn't in her hospital room. And she didn't have any iv needles, tubes, or any of that other stuff the doctors and nurses put on her. She was wearing the same white dress she had on in the afternoon. And she had the flower wreath that Joey had made as part of her veil.

There was an eerie presence surrounding Caroline, but it wasn't a scary one. It was more peaceful, serene.

"Hello, Sunflower." she heard someone call out towards her.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Don't be afraid. It's just me."

"Mrs. Potter! I should have known it was you. But it's been so long since I've heard myself being called Sunflower."

Lillian Potter, Joey's mom, stepped forward. Her first instinct was to take Caroline in her arms. When she finally let go, all she could do was look at her youngest child. The child she had given up. The child that had been born out of rage and hatred. Lillian's eyes filled with tears at the sight of Caroline.

"You've grown so much in all these years. You're beautiful, just like I imagined."

Caroline blushed at the compliment. She felt this weird vibe about being wherever she was, but it was mostly because of who she was with.

"Thank you. I've missed hearing you call me by your pet name. No one else calls me that, not even my mom. Or should i say my other mom?"

"Do you know?"

"Yes, and no. I know I'm not my mom's natural daughter. I just don't know how or why. Deep down I've always known part of the truth."

"And how is that young lady?"

"Because i didn't look anything like her. I only had physical traits from my dad."

Lillian knew better. She also knew that she might not have all the time in the world to spend with her daughter, depending on whether or not she wanted to go back.

"Caroline, would you like to know who your real mother is?"

"Of course I would. But I've already met her. She just doesn't know it."

Caroline tossed Lillian one of Joey's infamous half smiles. It was the same samile that Lillian would give her as a child.

"Hi Mommy."

At hearing those words, Lillian couldn't contain herself. She wrapped Caroline in her arms and cried for a good long while.

During the rest of the afternoon, members of the Witter family started showing up at the hospital. Doug showed up right after his shift had endded. Even Gretchen had made a trip from Boston to see her baby cousin/sister. She didn't hesitate to go into the room and sit down for a little chat.

"Hey Caroline. It's Gretchen. I just wanted to tell you that everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna get better. And I'm personally gonna see to that."

Before she left, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on Caroline's forehead.

The police station was practically empty except for one Sherrif John Witter. He sat in his office, filling out some paperwork before he would go to the hospital and check on his niece's status. He didn't notice when his daughter Gretchen walked through the door.

"I know what you did sixteen years ago."

"Well hello to you too sweetie. How's Boston treating you?"

"Don't give me that crap. I know about Lillian and what you did to her."

"And how is that?"

"Because I was there, you damn son-of-a-bitch! I saw you rape her!"

Sherrif Witter didn't say a word. He just hung his head.

"I'm sorry that you saw what she and I did in her house that day. I didn't want any of my children to know that I was sleeping with Mike Potter's wife."

"Damn it dad, don't lie to me! I know what I saw. I might have been really young, but I know that what you did was wrong!"

"Gretchen Witter! Not another word about this matter. Ever."

With that, Gretchen took off to the hospital. When she got there, she asked around for the doector in charge of Caroline's case.

"I'm Doctor Fitzgerald. How may I help you, miss?"

"I'd like to be tested to be a kidney donor for Caroline Witter."

"Are you an immediate family member?"

Gretchen looked Doctor Fitzgerald straight in the eye.

"I'm her sister."

The doctor was obviously very shocked to hear this.

"Come this way, please."

"Mom," Caroline paused for a moment. "It feels kind of weird to call you that."

"You'll get used to it, if you decide to stay here with me."

"How much time to I have to decide?"

"As much time as you want or need. But if you decide to go back, I'll understand and wait for you to come back later when you're ready."

"But what if I can't make up my mind? Then what?"

"Then we'll figure it out together."

"In the meantime, can we play on the swings, and eat ice cream by the pond?"

Lillian caressed her daughter's face and played with her hair.

"Of course Sunflower, of course"

I know, it was probably not as good as my other chapters. But I wanted to give you guys something to read while I write the next chapter, which might be like a continuation of this one. But I need a little help, if you all don't' mind. I couldn't think of a title for this chapter. I would really like some suggestions. Either send them to me in email or leave the suggestions in a review. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'll try to update more often. Til next time, take care. :0)


	12. Truths Revealed

Once again, I wanna give a shout-out to superfan24 for the idea. This is a continuation of chapter eleven. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 12

The hospital was as busy as it normally was. It was an average day at Capeside Memorial. But for the people sitting or standing in the waiting room of the fifth floor, it was out of the ordinary.

Andie McPhee and Jen Lindley sat on both sides of the bed. Each had a somber look on their faces, but their minds were partly optimistic.

"How long do you think she'll stay like this?" Andie asked.

"Don't know. Could be a few more hours. Could be a couple of days. Maybe more. We just have to give it some time."

"Do you think she can hear us?"

Jen thought back to a time when she was new in town, to a time when her grandfather was still alive.

"Of course she can, Andie. Isn't that right Caroline?" She gave this last piece of the conversation to her friend who was still sleeping.

Caroline had been in a coma for a couple of hours, most of the night and half the morning to be exact. Friends and family members gathered around, taking shifts to sit and talk with her. The two girls presently in the room had been sitting there for fifteen minutes or so when a knock came to the door.

"How is she?"

"Pretty much the same as when we relieved you. Dawson, are you okay? Is there anything we can do for you? Or Pacey? Or Joey?"

Dawson Leery looked tired. He looked as if he had ages five years in the past twelve hours.

"No Ands, but thanks for asking."

"I'll give you guys some time alone." she said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Do you want me to give you and Caroline a minute alone?"

"Actually, Jen, I don't want you to go. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to deal with my wife who I haven't even been married to for twenty-four hours being in a coma."

He looked so defeated.

"It'll be okay, Dawson. You'll see."

"Yum, chocolate. I can't believe you remember what kind of ice cream I like."

Caroline was sitting on a patch a soft green grass near a pond. She was sitting with her legs crossed underneath her with her ringlets in two neat and even ponytails on each side of her head, but the floral wreath was still on top. She was in limbo, but it wasn't all that bad. She was with her mother, her biological mother. The mother that never got to sing her a lullaby or read her a bedtime story.

"Because it was my favorite as a child. And you used to always ask for it whenever I'd make sundaes or banana splits in the summer when you were in Capeside. Joey and Pacey always asked for vanilla and Dawson preferred strawberry."

"What about Bessie?"

"Bessie was a bit like you and me about the chocolate. But she also liked the other two as long as they were in the same bowl as the chocolate."

"I should have know."

The moment took a serious turn as Caroline looked at Lillian. She put her bowl down next to her lap and started picking at a piece of grass.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want to know, Sunflower."

"Why did you call me that? And why did you give me away? Was I a bad baby? Did I cry too much?" Tears were slowly slipping down her cheeks. "I mean I had a wonderful childhood and terrific parents. I'm just a little curious why I didn't get to grow up with my sisters?"

"It's complicated baby. But you will find out in time."

"Okay." Caroline went back to her ice cream. "I love you mommy. I'm just so glad I finally get to tell you that."

"Me too baby." Lillian smiled back at her child.

John Witter walked out of the elevator like he owned the building. And even though he was the town sheriff, he was not really all that much liked by most people in Capeside. He casually walked up to the Leery family and started barking orders.

"Okay, I'm here now. Tell me what the situation is."

'The situation as you call it is that Caroline might be worse than before. It all depends on if she goes into cardiac arrest a second time or not.

"A SECOND TIME? Why wasn't I informed about this earlier when she had it the first time?"

Doug couldn't take anymore of his father's bullcrap. On any given day, he would have stepped aside and let him continue. But today was not the time and the hospital waiting room certainly was not the place.

"Dad, we called you three times and paged you five times but you didn't answer. It kind of makes me wonder if you'd drop everything at the drop of a hat if something was wrong with one of your kids considering you didn't do it for your niece."

"No Dougie, he wouldn't."

Everyone was surprised to see Gretchen come up to them with a paper in her hands. She stopped right in front of Sheriff Witter with a look of defiance in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say a word, young lady."

"No! I will not remain silent anymore! I kept my mouth shut for way too long."

"What are you talking about Gretch?" Pacey asked his big sister with fear and curiosity looming on his face. "What have you kept quiet about?"

Gretchen didn't get a chance to answer him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Joey came into view and lunged towards the Sheriff.

"YOU ROTTEN LOUSY NO GOOD SON-OF-A-BITCH! How dare you come here? You have no right to be here! You lost any right you had to be here when you raped my mother sixteen years ago and impregnated her!"

Everyone in the room was surprised at what Joey had said. Well, not entirely everybody. Mitch and Gale, Bassie and Gretchen had already known something about the rape. The most surprised where Doug and Pacey. And as soon as the words where out in the open, he left the room and went outside, with tears in his eyes. Joey ran after him, realizing her mistake.

"Pacey, I'm sorry you found out like that. I didn't really know myself til Bessie told me."

"She knew the whole time?"

"No, she just found out today. But it was an accident."

"Why did my old man get away with it?"

"My mom was too scared and ashamed. And she didn't want him spreading lies to cover up the truth.'

"You said that he impregnated her? What happened to the kid? What was it?"

"The kid was a girl. The kid is Caroline."

"DAMNIT! THAT BASTARD! He knew the whole time didn't he?"

"I don't know."

Pacey didn't wait for anymore answers. He did the only thing he could possibly think of. He went to defend the honor of the family of the woman he loved. He raced back into the hospital, not stopping until he found his father. When he did, all anyone saw was Pacey's fist hitting his father's face.

"That's for raping Lily and keeping my sister from me!"

He turned around to find Joey and Bessie behind him. He looked at both of them with sadness and pain. His eyes looked at the floor before lifting themselves and looking into the eyes of one Josephine Potter.

"I'm so sorry for what he did."

With that said, he slid his tired body to the floor of the wall behind him and cried like a baby. Joey and Bessie were crying too. But Joey took it one step further. She slid to the floor next to Pacey and held onto him while they cried in each other's arms.

Wow. That really took me a while to write. Sorry if it wasn't up to par. I've been toying with this idea since this morning. What would you guys say if I did like a mini-crossover. Not much, just bring in a couple of characters from ER. My idea is to have Ray (aka Shane West) be related to someone in Capeside, but I haven't figured out who yet. I was thinking maybe Joey or Pacey or Jen. But I need a little help with this. I don't know much about his background with the exception that he's a musician. If someone can help, that would be great. Also, does anyone have any suggestions for this chapter's title? I came up empty again. Thanks, it'll be awhile before I get the next couple of chappies up. So please be patient. Take care everybody. )


	13. Waiting for a Miracle,Wishing for Family

Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to see the few reactions it's getting. There's just a couple more til the end of the story. We'll see what happens. Anyway, onto the story. :) Enjoy!

Waiting for a Miracle, Wishing for Family

The whole group of people waited around the fifth floor lobby. They wore expectant faces. They all hoped for the same thing. They were hoping that Caroline would finally wake up. Everyone had been waiting for two days now, and the situation was slowly reaching its boiling point.

"When is Doctor Fitzgerald coming back?" Henry Parker asked the nurse as he walked throughout the lobby and hallways, attending to patients. The young nurse looked at his watch then back at Henry before he could answer him. "We've been waiting for a couple of hours to see him."

"He should be back any minute now." he answered.

"Then can you tell us how Caroline Leery is doing?" he asked.

"Let me see if she's on the patient list." the nurse told him as he walked over to the nurses' station. "Leery, Leery. I'm sorry sir, but there is no patient by the name of Leery on our list."

Henry had forgotten that Caroline was still a Witter when she was admitted a few days ago. He thought maybe that was the reason her file wasn't on the doctor's list.

"What about Witter? Caroline Witter?"

"Let me see. Witter, Witter. Here she is. Are you immediate family?"

"No. Is that a problem?"

"I cannot disclose any information in regards to Miss Witter's condition unless you're family or if I have clearance from Doctor Fitzgerald."

"I see. Thank you anyway."

"No problem, sir."

Henry walked back to the group of friends and relatives a bit defeated. Then a lightbulb went off inside his head.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he said as he came near the three people who could most likely get information from the nurse before Doctor Fitzgerald got back. "Has the doctor come by?"

Pacey was the first to look up at him. His eyes had so many bags under them that he could easily move to another country with them. But it was normal for him to look that way, especially since he hadn't gotten any sleep since he found out the truth about Caroline's parents. He was suffering and it showed. But he wasn't the only one. The two women sitting with him were suffering for the same reason. Their sister, the child they had come to know as someone else's daughter, was laying in a hospital bed and they didn't know if she'd wake up to be reunited with them.

"No, he hasn't Henry. Were you able to find out anything from the nurses?"

"Sorry, but they wouldn't give me any info considering I'm not family."

Bessie stood up at that moment. "I'll go see if they tell me anything. After all, I am her sister." she said before walking in the direction that Henry had come from. Joey and Pacey just stayed sitting in their seats, hoping she'd soon return with any sort of news.

Henry sat down in the space she had left empty.

"Thanks for trying man."

"No problem. I love her like a sister. You know that, right?"

"Of course we do." said Joey. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing lately. And that wasn't saying much considering it was a known fact that Joey Potter did not cry. "I'm gonna go look in on Caroline. Be back in awhile."

"Bye Jo." said both Pacey and Henry.

"Mom, can I ask you another question?" Caroline asked Lillian. Her mother looked up at her and nodded. "What made you pick my mom and dad when you gave me up?"

"They were two of my best friends and couldn't have a child of their own. When I learned you were on the way, Antonia had just suffered her sixth miscarriage. The doctors told her there was no hope of her and Nathan having a natural child of their own. All the specialists recommended in vitro, surrogacy, and adoption.'

"And you offered me to them?"

"Yes. I figured that it was the bright side of the situation."

"I have another question. Was I the end result of an affair or was I the end result of the worst possible crime that can be committed against a woman?"

Lillian couldn't look her daughter in the eye at this latest inquiry. And the mere fact that Caroline has asked her this particular question broke her heart. And she knew the answer would break her little girl's heart to hear it.

"I can't answer that Sunflower."

"Can't or won't?"

Tears started to stream down Lillian's cheeks. Her gaze was still turned away from that of Caroline. She took a deep breath and then braced herself for the inevitable.

"Caroline, I want you to listen very carefully. I will answer your question but in turn I want you to know that no matter what I tell you concerning your birth I will always love you and have loved you since the day you were born. And what I did was in your best interest."

"Okay. Whatever the truth is, I'm ready to listen."

"I only loved one man while I lived. And that man was Mike Potter, Joey and Bessie's dad. But he was not the only man that crossed paths with me. The only difference between the two is that when one touched me I felt loved and with the other all I felt was fear. I'm sorry to admit it because I know it will hurt you but you were not conceived in the best of intentions. The man who caused my skin to crawl when he touched me took me when I was the most defenseless. I couldn't fight him. Although I tried like Hell to get him away form me. This is the man that helped create you. But I was too ashamed to admit what he had done."

"Is that the main reason you didn't keep me? Because I was a child of rape?" Caroline asked with tears in her eyes. "Oh mommy, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. And I'm sorry that my being is a constant reminder of that horrible experience. I wish I had never asked."

Lillian comforted her little girl. She gathered Caroline in her arms and rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.

"No Sunflower. I'm the one who should be sorry. I gave you up. I could have looked beyond what happened to me and just pretended that you were Mike's kid. But I knew better and

didn't want you to grow up thinking that you weren't loved because of the rape. I don't want you to think about it anymore. Because the rape didn't define who you are. Living with the Witters and loving them as your parents, that's what defined who you are today."

"So does this mean that I have to start calling my Uncle John 'daddy' now? Because if I'm not Nathan's daughter and I still look like him a little bit, then that can only mean that my biological father is the man I looked to for protection. The very man who's put a roof over my head since I came back to Capeside for good."

"John is your father but you don't have to acknowledge him as such. Not because he didn't raise you. But because he doesn't deserve you. He lost his right to deserve you when he attacked me. But that doesn't change anything. Because legally and emotionally you are Nathan's daughter. And Antonia's daughter. They are the ones who took care of you when you had the flu your first Christmas. And went to all the ballet recitals. They are the ones that gave you the tools to figure out what's right and wrong. Obviously John Witter doesn't have those tools. But I want you to know that it isn't your fault. It took me a long time to figure that out."

"Have you ever forgiven him for it?"

"Not them, now, or ever."

"Should I forgive him?"

"That's up to you sweetheart."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Sunflower."

Joey entered the room. Caroline was alone, with the exception of a nurse that was checking her vitals. Joey waited patiently for her to finish before taking a seat next to her sister's bed.

"How is her condition?" she asked the nurse before she gave the two girls some privacy.

"Your sister is doing just fine. she just needs to come out of this, but I'm sure that Doctor Fitzgerald has told you that. Other than that, your sister is doing just fine."

"How did you know she was my sister?"

"You look like sisters." she smiled. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." she told the nurse. "Hey you. I thought I'd come sit with you awhile. I don't know if you can hear me, but I thought I'd give it a try. I really don't know what to say Caroline. The only thing that comes to mind is that I wish Bessie would have found that diary before you went to sleep. Then maybe our mother's pearls would have been your 'something old' instead of 'something borrowed'." Joey grabbed hold of Caroline's hand in hers. "Please come back to us soon. And if you happen to see her while you're dreaming tell her that me and Bessie love her and we still miss her like the day she left."

At hearing mention of their \mother, Caroline did something no one would have thought. While Joey sat there with her, Caroline squeezed her hand. The doctors said that from time to time the muscles in her body would probably contract and give a reaction like this. But Joey knew better. She knew deep down that her baby sister could hear her and was responding to it, even if she was still within her deep slumber. "I have to go now, Caroline. But I'll be back later."

With that, Joey walked out of Caroline's hospital room with a tiny sad smile on her face.

Hey guys, sorry is this chapter was too long or two short. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know it took me too long to get this one out there. Ray will soon come into the picture, but I have to figure out something about how and why he comes to Capeside. Other than that, I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I can. Let's hope the evil writer's block doesn't attack my brain again. LOL :) btw, let me know if this chappie's title makes sense or if I should change it. Suggestions and criticism are welcome.


	14. A New Glimer of Hope

Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

A New Glimmer of Hope

When Joey walked out of Caroline's room, she couldn't help but smile a little bit even if it was a sad one. When Joey was in the room and talking to her sister, all her hoping and wishing was rewarded by the squeeze of Caroline's hand when Lillian had been mentioned. It took all of Joey's energy to not run out into the hall and get Pacey or Bessie and tell them about what happened. She decided against it and went to look for Doctor Fitzgerald.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Doctor Fitzgerald's office is located?" she asked someone in the nurses' station.

"Down the hall, third office on the left. But he's not there."

"Is he still out?"

"No ma'am. He's in the waiting room with the family of one of his patients."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." she said before walking towards the waiting room.

"Is everyone here?" Doctor Fitzgerald asked. "I wanted to fill you in on Miss Witter. But I'd rather wait until everyone is here."

Just at that moment, Joey showed up behind the kind-hearted physician. It didn't take her long to find a place to sit before he started.

"You can begin now, Doc." she told him.

"First of all, Miss Witter is responding very nicely to the medication we're giving her for the respiratory problem that arose when she slipped into the coma. And her heart has recovered fairly well from the cardiac arrest she suffered the other day."

"Do we know what caused it?" Dawson asked him.

"I'm sorry, but that is still a mystery to us. But the most probable cause was the situation with her lungs."

"Okay. What about her kidney? How much time do we have to wait to operate?"

"As soon as we are one hundred percent sure that the perfect match in organ and tissue types are found."

"Speaking of which," Bessie interrupted. "who would be the best candidates to be tested?"

"In all cases regarding something as delicate as this, the best possible donors would be immediate family members, more specifically brothers and sisters if the patient has any. By the way, there was a young lady that was tested the other day. Does anyone know if she's here? We had not been able to go over her results. Does anyone know where I can find her?"

"I'm right here, Doctor Fitzgerald." Gretchen said approaching the group form behind. "As for the results, I have them with me right here." she said pulling out the papers she held in her hand the day everyone found out about the sheriff being Caroline's biological father.

"All right, please follow me to my office so we can discuss them in private."

"Yes doctor."

With that, they were gone, leaving everyone else in the lobby with confused faces.

"When did Gretchen get tested?" Joey asked.

"Beats me." Pacey answered. "She didn't even tell me about the test."

The afternoon breeze hit one Ray Barnett squarely across the face as he entered the doors of Capeside Memorial and walked up to the information desk.

"May I help you?" asked a young receptionist. She was maybe a year or two older than him, but she was flirting shamelessly with him.

"Actually, maybe you can. I'm looking for a Doctor Fitzgerald. I was told that he worked at this hospital."

"Are you a patient of his?" the receptionist asked him.

"Um, no. I'm one of his students."

The receptionist was shocked beyond words at his revelation, considering how young he looked. But she quickly regained her composure as she looked up the doctor Ray had asked for.

"Office six, fifth floor."

"Thank you." he responded before heading towards the elevator.

The elevator ride to the fifth floor was a very slow one. Not that Ray minded. He was just a little impatient to find out why Doctor Fitzgerald had called him to come to Capeside. He hadn't been here in awhile. The last time he had been here was a year ago when he had graduated college at Boston University and came to see Doctor Fitzgerald as an advisor when he started med school at Mass General. Around the same time, there was some family business that needed taking care of. Although Ray had been at Mass General for a year, he still had no idea what he wanted to specialize in. But being in Capeside was a nice change for him. Today, he was to start a new rotation with his mentor but didn't think much about the location at first.

"Doctor Fitzgerald," he called when he found the doctor. "your favorite pupil reporting for duty."

"Ray, it's good to see you. I'm sorry we couldn't do the rotation in Boston, but I have to take care of a particular patient that needs a lot of my attention right now which is why I've had the rotation moved here."

"That's fine, I've been meaning to stop into town anyway. I have family here that I need to visit."

"Perfect. Go home and get settled in. Then come back this afternoon."

"Okay. See you in a couple of hours."

After checking in with Doctor Fitzgerald, Ray decided to get a feel for the hospital he would call home for the next six weeks. So he decided to give himself a little tour. After a little while, Ray found himself near the nursery. He always had a fascination with babies, maybe because he didn't really come from a big family.

"Ray? Ray Barnett?" he heard a voice behind him. But it was a voice he hadn't heard in almost three years.

"Bessie?" Ray's first instinct was to turn around to see if his ears weren't deceiving him. "Bessie Potter? Get over here and give me a hug!"

The two childhood friends hadn't seen each other since the day that Bessie's mom had been laid to rest. That was when she lost her battle with lung cancer. The whole time that Lillian was sick, Ray was by Bessie and Joey's sides, caring for them like the sisters he never had as a child. Granted he was only five years younger than Bessie, he always felt at ease with her. Lillian's sickness is what made Ray decide to go into medicine when he enrolled in college at the tender age of fourteen, being a child genius that was home-schooled and graduating very early.

"How've you been? How's med school treating you, shorty?" she asked him while playing with his hair and calling him by his childhood nickname.

"Not too badly. That's actually why I'm in town." he told her. "I'm on rotation with this doctor here that usually teaches some classes at Mass General. But he's got this really important patient and reassigned the rotation here."

"That's really terrific Ray. How's the band?"

"Don't know. They went on tour during the summer and I couldn't go with so they dropped me." he told her. That's when he saw the sad look on Bessie's face. "Don't worry. They say it's just temp. But if it isn't, I'll just get a new band."

He saw extreme sadness in her expression. And it worried him.

"Bess, what' wrong? Is it Joey? Did something happen to your sister?"

"My sister, yeah. Just not Joey."

This confused ray to no end.

"What do you mean not Joey? If memory serves, you only have one sister. Or am I suddenly wrong?"

"It turns out we had a younger sister we never knew about. Funny thing was that she was practically under our noses the whole time."

"Is she someone I know?"

"Caroline Witter."

The pond was a clear blue and the sky was as clear as day. Everything about this place was really beautiful. Caroline had the one thing here that she didn't have on earth. Lillian knew her daughter was trying to make a decision with herself. Should she stay? Should she go back?

"Sunflower? Are you alright?"

"Of course mommy. I'm just thinking."

"It's a hard decision. But whatever you choose, I know you'll do it following your heart."

Caroline was carefully weighing the pros and cons of the situation. But it wouldn't be easy.

Dawson Leery sat in the hospital room with his beautiful, comatose wife. He didn't make too much noise. Truth be told, he just sat there like he was watching a newborn baby asleep in a crib. Every once in a while, he'd brush her hair away from her face and caress her cheek.

"Honey, you have to wake up. You have to come back to me. To us. I know I'm being a little selfish, but I don't care. I just want you to wake up so I can hold you in my arms."

Soon there was a knock at the door. Jack and Andie McPhee entered the room. They had been amongst the many people who had been there, showing support to him and Caroline's family.

"Dawson, why don't you let us take over for a while. Go take a walk or lie down for a little bit." Andie suggested.

"Yeah man, we'll stay here with her. You need rest. Think of it this way, you'll get sick If you don't take care of yourself and then Caroline won't be able to forgive herself, or us for that matter, for letting that happen. Do what Andie says, get some rest. If anything changes, we'll go get you."

"Thanks Jack, Andie." he said bending down to kiss Caroline goodbye. "I'll be back sweetie. I love you."

With that, he gave her a peck on the lips and squeezed her hand. He was surprised when she squeezed his back.

"Did you guys see that?" he asked his friends. "Her hand. It moved."

"Maybe this is a good sign. Maybe it's nothing." Andie said. "But we still have to hope. If we keep hoping and wishing like we have the past two days, maybe she'll wake up really soon."

"I agree with Andie." Jack said in turn. "If she can squeeze your hand then that means she can definitely hear us like Jen keeps saying. Maybe we'll still get our miracle and Caroline will come back to us."

Okay, I know that was really long. I'm sorry that the end of this chapter wasn't really that good. And I'm sorry if it seems that I'm writing Ray out of character. As for who his family in Capeside is, that's still a mystery to me. Okay, hoped you all liked it. Suggestions and criticism are always welcome.


	15. Waiting Around

Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to put this out. I hate writer's block. There should be one or two more chapters after this one before the ending. Enjoy. 0)

Waiting Around

Doug Witter slept somewhat unpeaceful on the couch he currently occupied in the hospital waiting room. His shift at the police station had ended nearly an hour ago but he didn't feel like going home. He was acting as a brother should when one of his younger siblings was sick. He was being a real man, very unlike his father.

"Deputy Dougie" a voice called out to him. "Time to wake up."

Pacey stood over his brother with a cup of coffee in one hand and a box of pastries in the other.

"How long have I been out cold?" Doug asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It feels like it's been hours."

"Nah, thirty minutes, hour tops. Look Doug, I'm glad you're here with the rest of us. I didn't know if you'd still be on our side after what happened with the sheriff yesterday."

"Pacey, she's our sister. No matter how she came into this world, she's a part of our family. I don't care about the circumstances. I still want her to come out of this thing. I want for our baby sister to get better, just like everyone else."

Just as the Witter boys were in the middle of their little moment, Jen Lindley came into the waiting room with a few bags of food.

"Alright, I don't know what you two are in the mood for. So I brought a few different things. There's burgers, subs, chips, fruits, and some other stuff. Henry should be here in a few minutes with the drinks. We weren't sure what to get on that either so there's juice, tea, soda, bottled water, and I think maybe milk."

The looks on Pacey and Doug's faces were that of appreciation and shock. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Jen, thank you. This is way above and beyond." Doug said. "I don't know of anyone else that would go this far for their friends."

"Well there is this saying 'You know who your real friends are in times of sickness and trouble'. So don't mention it." she said as she grabbed a bag of chips. "Besides, Caroline's like a sister for me and the rest of the gang."

Caroline sat with Lillian in a big garden filled with all sorts of flowers. The look on her face was a pensive one.

"Mom, I think I already know what decision I'm going to make. I just want one more day to tell you what it is."

"It's okay baby. I already know what you've decided. But I want one more day too."

Evelyn Ryan sat diligently in the hospital chapel. The elderly woman was saying a prayer for Caroline. It was pretty much her way of helping besides providing comfort to her family and making sure they took care of themselves while waiting for the young girl to awaken.

"Grams," a voice called out to her. "Have you eaten today? You've been helping take care of everyone else and I'm a little afraid that you might forget to take care of yourself."

"That's very sweet of you, Jennifer. And the answer is yes. I sat down and ate a sandwich and some fruit while waiting with Gale and Elizabeth. That poor girl and her sister have been through so much and I think it is marvelous that you and your friends are giving your time to be here for them in their time of need. The good Lord will look down on you for this very selfless deed and reward you all."

"As long as that reward is Caroline's recovery, then I hope you're right Grams."

"From your lips to God's ears, Jennifer."

Jen couldn't help but smile at her grandmother. Mrs. Ryan always seemed to find a positive side to every situation.

"Before I forget, I put fresh sheets on the bed in Gramp's old room and left a couple of extra blankets there. I checked the house but our special visitor hasn't arrived yet."

"Thank you Jennifer. Do Andrea and Jack know that we will have an extra place to set at the kitchen table?"

"Yes Grams. Andie helped me with the sheets and Jack went to the market to pick up any food that we needed."

"All right. Thank you dear." she responded. "In that case, I'll be heading to the house to see if our guest has arrived and to prepare dinner. If anything changes in Caroline's condition, call as soon as possible."

"All right Grams."

"Very well dear."

Grams went to make her farewells and went home.

Ray and Bessie sat in the hospital cafeteria talking for quite a while. They got so lost in their catching up that Ray didn't notice the young brunette sneaking up behind him.

"Guess who." Joey said.

Ray immediately knew who it was but thought it would be fun to play with her head.

"Rebecca? No, that's not it. Imogen? No, not it either. _Josephine_?" he said the last name with a hint of mischief.

"Josephine my foot!" Joey exclaimed with a slap to Ray's head.

"Ow! What was that for, Josie?"

This earned him another slap to his head.

"Man! Talk about brutal." Ray said while rubbing his head. "The boys must be scared of you."

Joey tried to slap Ray a third time but he blocked it this time.

"Serves you right, Ray." Bessie intervened.

"Thanks Bess. Good to know big sister is on my side." Joey said lightheartedly.

"Anyway, I can't stay long. I'm looking for Pacey. Have either of you seen him?"

Both shoock their heads no.

"Okay thanks." Joey said then left.

"Potter!"

"Pace. I was looking for you."

"Really?" Pacey raised his eyebrow at this. "That's interesting. I was actually looking for you too."

"Really? Can we go somewhere, anywhere but here, and talk. There's something I wanted to talk to you about for awhile. And I'm probably doing this at the really wrong time."

"No problem Potter. We can go to the roof. Tons of privacy."

"Okay."

Okay everybody, I know this is probably not that great a chapter, but I wanted to give everyone something new to read. And I know that I probably shouldn't have ended with a cliffie. I keep doing that. Anyway, thanks to everyone for being faithful readers and reviewers. I love the little suggestions I got. New suggestions are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. Sorry if the chapter title doesn't sound good or doesn't make sense. If anyone has suggestions for a better title, I'm all ears. Thanks in advance. :)


	16. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

Pacey and Joey were standing around the hospital rooftop, both wanting to say something to the other. Both were nervous.

"So," both started at the same time.

Joey laughed at herself. Pacey just looked at her astounded.

"Deja vu, huh Potter?"

"Definitely is, Witter. Look, I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday when I had my little outburst. I didn't mean for you to find out the truth, that Caroline was our sister, the way it happened."

"Jo, it was really nothing. Consider me punching my old man in the face as a little bit of justice for what he did to your mom." Pacey paused for a moment and looked out over the horizon. "She was an amazing woman, just like her three daughters, and she didn't deserve what the sheriff did. No woman deserves to be treated like that. No matter if the guy that's hurting her has power or not."

Without realizing it, Joey leaned into Pacey, softly placing her lips on his. The kiss didn't last long, but it left both of them speechless. After a few moments, Pacey was the first to speak up.

"Geez, if I had known that punching my father would make you do that, I would have punched him ages ago." he joked around. "But in all seriousness, what was that?"

Joey looked down at her feet. She tilted her head to meet Pacey's inquisitive gaze and flashed him one of her infamous half smiles.

"I don't know Pacey. Maybe it was my way of telling you how I feel. The words were there. But I got nervous, and this was the only thing I could think of before chickening out."

"Don't be nervous. I feel the same way too. The timing kind of sucks because we've just learned that we have a sister in common, whom we've always felt an unexplained closeness to our whole lives, that just happens to be in a coma waiting for a new kidney."

Pacey took a deep breathe. His ranting and raving was starting to drive him nuts. Joey realized this and tried to ease the butterflies that were starting to show.

"Pacey," she gently caressed his face. "It will all be okay. I know that things are complicated. But in all fairness, life in general is complicated. As for Caroline, this will probably give her another reason to come back to us. She wants us to be happy, even if its with each other."

"She did want us to tell each other how we felt." Pacey rationalized with Joey.

"Absolutely. So how do you feel about going inside and telling our baby sister the good news?"

"Can she hear us?"

"Yeah, Pace. She can hear us. In fact, the last time I was in the room with her and mentioned my mom she squeezed my hand. I thought it was just a reflex. But she did it when I was talking about my mom. So I took it as a sign. I don't care if the doctors say it's just a reflex, I think she's gonna walk up. At least I hope she does."

"I hope so too."

Pacey kissed Joey one last time, grabbed her hand and lead her inside to see Caroline.

Gretchen sat in the waiting room waiting for Doug to come back. He had gone to take care of something but didn't say what it was. The suspense was starting to get to Gretch en. Out of nowhere, Doug came down the hall, a little upset.

"Douglas Witter, where on earth have you been? What's wrong?"

"I called the girls and told them what was happening with Caroline. I told them about the problem with her kidney and that they needed to come get tested in case we weren't matches. I didn't want to tell them why over the phone but they wouldn't let up."

"Doug? What did they say?"

"They're not coming. They don't believe what Dad did to Lilian." he said with a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "Carrie said that if she is our sister then she should suffer the consequences of being an illegitimate bastard and not have our support."

"Those conniving little bitches." Gretchen was mad. "Well, if that's how our older sisters feel then they can just rot in Hell. Let's see what Carrie has to say about needing our help the next time she want a holiday from her stupid husband."

"Gretch?"

"What Dougie?"

"Do me a favor and don't tell Pacey about this. Hopefully one of us will be a match if not Joey or Bessie."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll call Carrie and Patty and guilt them into getting tested. We're not going to let our baby sister die if we can help it."

"Well big brother, you and Pacey seem to be the only Witters that can help Caroline. Dr. Fitzgerald looked at my results." Tears started falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with anger and fear. "Didn't sound too good."

"You weren't a match?"

"Yes and no. The tissues matched. It was the blood that eliminated me from the list of possible donors."

Doug pulled his little sister into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Gretchen. I know how much you wanted to help her."

"It's okay. It just means that we'll just have to wait. Wait and see."

The house seemed so quiet. It has been a long time since he set foot inside. Not that long really, just a little over a year. His grandfather passed away after laying in a comatose state for almost six months. How he missed him so. His grandmother was practically the only family he had left in this little town. And he never thought he'd stop through for longer than a day. Then he heard footsteps behind him. This made him turn in his place.

"Nana!" he said to the elderly woman. "God, it's so good to see you."

"Young man, you've grown a foot since the last time I saw you. But it's good to see you too."

He noticed the bags she carried.

"Do you need help with those?" he asked while putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you dear. How was your trip?"

"It was okay, Nana."

The old woman relished in the nickname.

"Between you and me, you're the only one that still calls me that. Your cousin hasn't called me that in years."

By this, they were already situated in the small kitchen. He'd put his bag down by the door as soon as they'd entered the front door.

"I know. I heard her new nickname for you at the funeral last year. How long has she been calling you that?"

"Three years or so. It probably suits me better than being called 'Nana'."

He just grinned.

"No matter what everyone else calls you, you'll always be my Nana."

There was a knock at the door.

"Thank you, Raymond. Now be a dear and answer the door please."

"Sure thing, Nana."

Lillian Potter sat on the porch swing. She was watching Caroline twirl around in her white dress gently flowing in the breeze.

"Sunflower, come here a minute."

"Sure. What's wrong, Mom?"

"Nothing. I just wanted a minute to look at your pretty face. Tomorrow you'll tell me what you've decided. But like I said earlier, I already know."

"But the question is will you be angry with my decision?"

"Of course not, Sunflower. A mother could never really be angry with their child. I just want you to be happy. Just like I want Joey and Bessie to be happy too."

"Oh Mom, I am happy. I'd just be happier if we could be together with the two of them."

"I know baby. I do too.'

The waiting room was starting to get a little crowded. The day had gotten a little bit longer. Everyone was still waiting for answers. They were still waiting on Caroline to come around. They were still waiting, very patiently, for their miracle.

"I can't believe we're running out of time." Jack said. "How many hours did Dr. Fitzgerald say Caroline had to wake up without any problems or whatever it was he said when she fell asleep?"

Henry looked at his watch. He didn't want to look up at the rest of the group.

"Forty-eight to seventy-two hours. But I think he said the first option was the best." He rubbed his forehead. "If she doesn't open her eyes by then, it'll be almost impossible to wake up."

Jen tightened her hold on Henry's waist. Her head instinctively went to rest in the crock of his shoulder.

"So basically what you're saying is that Caroline has to wake up in the next day and a half or she'll never wake up?"

"Pretty much, sweetie."

"That's sucks" Andie said from her place lying in Jack's lap.

Dawson entered the waiting room after a few minutes. Everyone could tell he was running himself ragged. He wouldn't leave the hospital unless it was to go home for a shower and change of clothes. Everybody had to force him to leave his wife's side every once in a while so he could get a little bit of rest. The nurses and doctors took pity on him and allowed him to sleep on a cot in Caroline's room. It was clear to anyone that saw Dawson how devoted he was to the young woman in the hospital bed hooked up to all the machines. And this with them being so young in age.

"Hey guys. There's no change. Has anyone seen the doctor? I wanted to see if there was word on a donor."

"He's in his office right now. But I think relatives are still being tested." Jack offered.

"Thanks Jack. That's some progress, I guess."

The girls were worried about their friend.

"Dawson, have you eaten today? You haven't left Caroline for one second today except this afternoon when you went home." Jen spoke up. "Come with me and Andie. Let us take care of you for a while. Maybe Jack or Henry can sit with her for a few minutes."

Dawson thought about this for a minute. He realized that Jen had a point. "If anything happens, come get me right away."

"Don't worry Dawson. If anything changes, we'll have you paged."

With that said, Dawson let himself be led away by Andie and Jen.

Okay folks, that's one more chapter down. I think the next one will be the ending. Maybe not, jury's still out on that. What did you'll think? I'm not sure about the chapter title. Suggestions are always welcome. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it's all about pleasing my loyal fans. 0) Take care everybody.


	17. Endings and Beginnings

Hi everyone. Here's the latest installment. Sorry it took so long. Get your tissues ready, just in case. Enjoy. :) by the way, I just want to thank everybody who has been reading this story and sticking through the end. It's come a long way and I'm glad that everyone's liking it. I hope I don't disappoint any of my faithful readers with this chapter. It's been a creative adventure. Thanks for coming along for the ride. 0)

Endings and Beginnings

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The machines were working on overload. They were starting to get so loud that a doctor and two nurses had to come into the room and check that everything was okay.

"Doctor, what's going on with the patient?" one of the nurses asked very petrified. "Should I go locate her family and friends?"

"No, Millie. That won't be necessary. It just means that her body is working overtime to heal itself."

A baby cried throughout the house. As if on cue, its father came to check on it.

"There you go, Alex." Bodie said picking up the infant boy and patting his back. "That's a good boy."

After taking care of the baby's needs, Bodie set him down in the playpen in the kitchen. Bodie being the excellent chef that he was busied around the stove with pots and pans. He wanted to help his wife and sister-in-law. The only thing the poor man could think of to do was watch Alex and make a restaurant quality meal for everyone at the hospital. Before he knew it, Alex was laughing to himself looking out the window.

"Whatchya see, little man? Something outside got you all giggly?" Bodie asked his seven-month-old son. "I bet you see a puppy or a bunny rabbit, huh little Al?"

The infant ignored his father. He smiled, clapped his little hands and said "Nana Lil" - something that neither Joey, Bessie, or Bodie would ever except the toddler to say.

"Paging Dr. Barnett. Paging Dr. Barnett."

Ray heard the familiar voice standing behind him at the vending machine. But it was one he wasn't expecting to hear.

"Jen? What are you doing here, little cousin?"

That last comment earned Ray a good swat on the arm.

"Just because you're taller than me and are way smarter than me doesn't make you the 'bigger' cousin. If memory serves, I'm older than you."

"By six months or so." Ray laughed as he took Jen into a hug. It wasn't long before he noticed that she wasn't alone. "Hi," he said to Dawson and Andie. "I'm Ray, Jen's cousin."

"Hi, I'm Andie and this is Dawson."

"Dawson as in Leery?" he focused his attention to the quiet young man. "Your folks live right next door to my Nana's house, right?"

"Yeah, you must be the cousin that was home-schooled. How's college?"

"Not so bad. Graduated a year ago and now I'm doing the med school thing."

"That's really cool." Andie said. "What school?" She was making chit-chat with the cute looking Dr. Barnett. _'Oh my gosh, Jen didn't say what a hottie her cousin was. And I can't believe he's gonna be sleeping down the hall from us! Okay Andie, stop trying to flirt.'_ she chided herself inwardly. "So, you're gonna be staying with us for how long? Grams didn't say much. Just that we'd have a guest for a little while."

"I went to Boston University. And I'll be around for six weeks or so." Ray couldn't help but talk to the blonde beauty. He must've felt sparks between them because he was trying not to flirt with her too. _'Man is she a cutie or what? My cousin always has good looking friends. I wonder if she's attached. Com'on Barnett, you're here to work, not flirt with Jenny-Benny's cute friend.'_ "But now I'm working at Mass General while I take my doctor classes. Actually, the rotation I"m doing with one of the professors is what brought me here. Enough about me. I want to hear all about Jenny-Benny and what she's been up to."

"Jenny-Benny?" Dawson laughed with a slight raise of the eyebrow. Jen was obviously embarrassed a bit, but she was grateful to her cousin for making Dawson laugh a little.

"Childhood nickname. Kind of like 'Ompa Lumpa'."

"Nough said." he told her. "Anybody hungry?"

Bessie entered the room with raised hopes. She felt her mother's presence in the hospital and somehow knew that Lillian was there with her and Caroline.

"Hey squirt. I guess if you're still sleeping, then you're probably having some mother-daughter time with Mom. Life's funny when it comes to our family. This whole time you've been right there and we didn't know it. I wish she would have told us, at least one us, so the secret wouldn't have gone to the grave with her. Mom was really great but you already knew that. What you didn't know about our mother was the strength behind the woman. No matter what curve balls life and destiny threw, she found a way round it. The hurt. The pain. Even the rape. That was our Lily. Even when the lung cancer started eating away, she never lost sight of the good things."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Bessie, much like Joey, was not much of a crier. And when Bessie did, she rarely did it around other people. The two Potter girls felt that crying was a show of weakness. It was a trait possibly learned from Lillian.

"I really wish that we could know each other as sisters. We could have grown up that way. The way it was supposed to be. Maybe if that bastard known as the sheriff hadn't laid a hand on Mom, you could have belonged to my dad. Please, Caroline. Please wake up so the empty piece left by Mom's death can be filled again. I want my son to grow up with both of his aunts beside him, spoiling him and watching out for him when me and Bodie can't. I want you to open your pretty little brown eyes and get out of this bed."

Without realizing it, Bessie had an audience behind her.

"What do you think, Mom? Is now a good moment or should I wait for Joey to come back?"

"It's up to you Sunflower."

Caroline didn't have to wait too long. A couple of seconds later, Joey entered the room with Pacey hot on her heels.

"Is there any change?"

"No, Pacey. Not one change."

Lillian knew what was going through Caroline's head.

"Caroline, sweetie? Do you remember the talk this morning when you told me that you wanted to come back?" Caroline nodded. "You said you wanted your family, the people that loved you the most, to be there when you woke up. I know that Dawson isn't here, but you'd be waiting a little longer if it was just about waking up for your husband. But your sisters and brother are here and there are two more siblings that are just outside the door. It's up to you to decide when you open your eyes. Just do what your heart tells you. Even if it's telling you two different things at the same time."

Lillian placed a soothing kiss atop Caroline's head.

"I guess I just got my answer. I'm gonna miss you Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Sunflower. Take care of your sisters, all three of them. And take care of your brothers. And of Alex and Dawson. But most importantly, take care of yourself baby girl." Lillian gave Caroline one last motherly kiss and one last hug. Then she whispered something in her ear. "Tell the girls I love them and that I'll always be with the three of you."

With that, she was gone and Caroline was headed back to the people she loved.

"You know, Bodie called me on the cell a little while ago and said that Alex was staring out the kitchen window by the playpen and said "Nana Lil". Can you believe that?"

"It was probably when me and Mom went to check on him and Bodie before."

"Don't be silly Caroline. There's no way you could've been checking on those two when you were asleep." Bessie did a double take. "Caroline! You're awake! Joey, Pacey, get the doctors and page Dawson."

"You got it." they both told her before leaving.

"It's nice to see how loved I am by my sisters. By the way, Mom sends her love."

"You saw her?" Bessie was tearing up again. "And you said 'sisters'. You know?"

"Yeah. I don't know how, but I do."

"And how are you feeling about that?"

"Happy that two of my best friends are my big sisters. So which one of my other big sisters is here? Carrie, Peggy, or Gretchen?"

"Gretchen. I don't know where the other two are. I'm sure Doug must have tried to call them."

Caroline's face fell at this. Realization dawned on her as to why.

"It's because of the sheriff, isn't it? If Deputy Doug called and they didn't come it's because they don't want me as their baby sister. If that's the case, they can rot in Hell. Who needs Carrie and her three little no neck brats. The same for Peggy."

Just then, Joey and Pacey returned with Doctor Fitzgerald and Dawson by their sides. Dawson's first instinct was to welcome back his wife with a kiss but he knew that Doctor Fitzgerald had to check her out. Once he was done, he left to go check on other patients and see if anymore test results where back. Before leaving, Doctor Fitzgerald ordered some tests for Caroline, just to be on the safe side and make sure there weren't any other complications.

A couple of days had gone by and things at the hospital were going good for Ray Barnett. His rotation with Doctor Fitzgerald went smooth considering that most of their time was spent working on Caroline's case.

"Hiya Ray. Grams sent this over. She was afraid that you weren't eating a proper meal during your shift."

"Thank's Andie. So how are things at school?"

"Boring. But it's been that way since Caroline's been here. Any news on when she'll be coming home?"

Ray was looking through some notes and writing up orders. He glanced up at Andie for just a split second. But that was all it took to see the hopefulness in her expression.

"I can't really give specifics about the who and when. But a donor was found. Perfect match."

"And the surgery?"

"Being worked out as we speak. She should be back in her own little bed in a few days, maybe couple weeks more."

"Thanks Ray. That's really great to hear." Andie checked her watch. "I gotta go. I'll see you at grams' later."

Okay people. That is the second to last chapter. Who is the lucky winner? Is it one of the Potter girls? One of the Witters? Jack? Henry? An unknown person? Let me know who you think (or want) the donor to be. It'll be a while before I get chapter 18 written. It all depends on whether or not I get a case of the old monster known to us creative types as writer's block. Reviews are not required but are welcome.


	18. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. I am so so sorry that it has taken forever to finish this story. A lot of things have happened since the last time I updated. I moved a couple of times and that got in the way of me writing anything. The worst thing is that when I was writing the chapter my laptop died before I could finish it. Luckily I had a copy of the beginning of the chapter. I had to remember what I wrote from scratch. But now I'm almost done with it. The only problem is that it's too long so I'm going to break it into three or four parts. Wish me luck. And before I forget, I want to thank anyone and everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story and helped me with ideas. You know who you are. Thank you for joining me on this ride. It has been an awesome adventure. I hope you enjoy the chapter, bit by bit.**

**Xoxo, Erica**


	19. Epilogue Part One

Time for Change, Hope: An Epilogue (Part One)

Another couple of days had passed by and the surgery still hadn't taken place.

"Caroline, you have to go through with the operation. It's your best chance for getting better."

Caroline just stared at Dawson. She had learned the identity of her donor. And she wasn't too happy with the results.

"Dawson, I don't care anymore. Not if he is the only person that can help me."

"He's your father. Give it another thought."

"No! John Witter is not my father. He was just a sperm donor as far as I'm concerned. Nathan Witter is my father. Hell, I'd rather have Mike Potter for a father. He might have been in prison for drugs, but at least he never physically hurt my mother."

Dawson was at a loss for words. His wife was being stubborn. She was acting like a child. But did she have a viable point?

"Caroline, cupcake, why don't you just think about it for a few minutes? Your sisters will be coming to visit. Maybe they can convince you."

"Whatever. And another thing, hubby. Don't call me cupcake."

Dawson laughed at her before giving her a kiss good-bye and leaving the room. She was alone again. Alone with her thoughts.

"John Witter. Rapist. Sperm donor. Biological father. And now he's going to give me his kidney? Great. Just great." She looked up to the ceiling. "Mom, I really wish you were here to give me some advice. I don't want his kidney inside me. It's bad enough that he helped make me during a cruel act towards you. But to be the one that saves my life?"

Just then the door opened and Gretchen stepped into the room.

"Hey sweets. How you feeling?"

"Ticked off."

"Why? Does it have something to do with the sheriff or our sisters?"

"We got some news about the surgery. It's this week. But now I don't want it. Even though I need it. And your brother-in-law is trying to convince me to go along with it against my wishes."

Gretchen was starting to get a little confused. She knew that Caroline had been looking toward the operation since she woke up.

"Why don't you want it now?"

"Because of my donor. Take a wild guess."

"The sheriff? You've got to be kidding' me!"

"See what I mean? I'd prefer Jack or Henry's kidneys before taking his. But then again, it would be a nice way to get back at him for the rape all those years ago. But I still don't want it. I was hoping it'd be you or Douggie or Bessie. Hell, I was kinda hoping for Carrie and Peggy to come to their senses and change their minds about getting tested."

"They did. But they didn't match up."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears.

"When did this happen? And why wasn't I told? Wait, does this mean that they accept me as their sister?"

"I'm sorry sweets. They only got tested because the kids guilt tripped them into it."

"Their kids? Wow. I never would have expected that from our nieces and nephews."

"They know you're family. And they reminded Carrie and Peggy that family helps each other out, like it or not."

"And I guess the bastard already knows that the girls weren't matches since he ended up being the lucky winner. Just my damned luck." Caroline sank further into her pillows. "Wait a minute, your dad drinks. He has for years. Why would they give me his kidney if he drinks?"

"I don't know. Maybe Dr. Fitzgerald didn't know about this information when he went to get tested."

Caroline took her pillow from behind her head and put it to her face.

"NO! Uh!" She removed it to look at Gretchen's face. "What am I going to do? I bet if my wonderful husband knew what we just figured out, he'd probably have a field day. I just hope that Pacey doesn't go flying off the hinges when he gets the news."

"I think that might be a little too late."

"Oh no." Caroline sighed. "What happened? Or do I even want to know?"

"It's nothing really. Dad just kicked him out of the house because they had another fight. Pacey got mad when the sheriff started bragging about how he was going to be the big hero and save your life. Then Pacey said he'd be putting your life more in danger because of the fact that he was a drinker. And you know how big John Witter gets when he's being called on his bull."

"Where is Pacey now? Is he okay?"

A knock on the door scared Caroline and Gretchen. After getting the okay from her baby sister, Gretchen ventured towards the door.

"Deputy Doug. What brings you here?" Caroline asked her eldest brother. "I didn't know you were off duty. Do you know where Pacey is?"

"Caroline, slow down with all the questions. You sound more like a cop than a writer. Then again you are a Witter." Doug told her. "But to answer one of your questions, yes, I do know where our brother is. He's at my place. I couldn't let him wander the streets with the suitcases he had much less let him become homeless just for defending our baby sister's honor."

This news brought some relief to Caroline and Gretchen. Both girls knew that Doug had become attached to the idea of having Caroline as their sister, and it brought comfort to them. It meant they had one more person that was on their side. And Pacey was never a concern in that department.

"I have some news that might sound better." He kept the girls in suspense. "I talked to Dr. Fitzgerald. Turns out the Sherriff lied on his physical."

"The drinking question?"

Doug nodded.

"Does this mean that he won't be giving Caroline an organ?" Gretchen asked. "That's a good thing. But then the operation has to be rescheduled till another donor can be found."

Caroline was a bit disappointed at hearing this news. She knew that time would soon start running out on her again.

"What's wrong sweet pea? I thought you would be happy about not getting the sheriff's kidney."

"I am. Really. But now I have no kidney at all and no transplant. I don't wanna die." Tears filled her eyes. And once they started it was hard for them to stop. "There are things I still want to do. And I'm too young. It's not fair. It's not fair!"

Caroline turned on her side and just laid there balling her eyes out. Doug felt bad for his baby sister. He should have started by giving her good news first.

"Would you settle for my kidney instead?" Caroline controlled the waterworks so she could pay attention to what Doug was telling her. "It's not as old as the sheriff's and hasn't been tarnished by liqueur. It's yours. That's if you want it."

Gretchen and Caroline could barely believe their ears. It was like seeing a miracle. Maybe that was because it was the miracle they all needed.

"The doc gave me the good news on the way in. But there is something else that he wanted to talk to us about."

"What?"

At that point the door opened and Dawson returned by his love's bedside. He saw her tearstained face and was about to get upset.

"Why is my wife crying? Whose ass do I have to kick?"

Caroline became worried at Dawson's wrong impression.

"Honey it's good news." She looked at her brother. "When did the doctor say he'd come speak with me?"

"I'm not sure. He said he'd be in to see you in a bit. Maybe Ray will beat him here."

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal both Dr. Fitzgerald and Ray Barnett. Both had hopeful looks on their faces.

"How is our patient today?"

Caroline looked between her family and caregivers.

"I was having a bad day but things are looking up."

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Witter. Or is it Mrs. Leery?"

"Mrs. Leery will do just fine Doc." Caroline said beaming while squeezing her husband's hand.

"Very well," he continued. "I assume your..."

"Brother" everyone chimed in at the same time.

"Yes, of course. As he might have told you, there will be a change in plans for your operation. The former candidate to donate a kidney to you has been disqualified due to lying about their physical health. The new chosen donor is Officer Witter here. There is another procedure I'd like to discuss with you." he waited until everyone had given their full attention. "There is a new treatment for the diabetes that young Caroline is suffering from. It involves the pancreas since this is where the illness derives from. It is delicate but seems to be effective. The procedure involves stem cells and hormones. However you would need to have a donor that is very young, around the age of one and one half to three years of age to supply the stem cells."

"Alex...he's the only one." Bessie said as she and Joey came into the room. "I'm sorry Doctor. We're Caroline's sisters. You mentioned something regarding stem cells. I have a baby boy, Alex. He's the only one in the family that is of that age range. How soon do I need to bring him in for testing?"

"As soon as possible. I'd like to start this procedure while Caroline is in surgery for her transplant.

It was settled.


	20. Epilogue Part Two

Time for Change, Hope: An Epilogue (Part Two)

The next couple of days were stressful for the Witters, Potters and Leerys. Caroline and Doug were prepped for surgery as was little Alex. He would have minor surgery to remove platelets of stem cells that would go to Caroline.

If the stem cells worked then she would be cured of her diabetes. If not then she would continue her treatment with insulin and a strict diet. In a year or two, if the kidney transplant was successful – meaning if she survived the operation and depending on whether or not her body rejected the kidney - another operation would be looked into to see if she could receive a new pancreas.

Six weeks went by very fast. Caroline and Doug had recuperated from being cut in half. Alex beat them home by three weeks or so from giving his auntie some of his stem cells.

Caroline and Pacey both moved out of the Witter house. Pacey stayed with Doug and Gretchen while Caroline moved in with the Leerys although she stayed in the guest room - at her own request. Dawson was still legally her husband and he had claimed his right to look after her while she was still under bed rest. He would not hear of anything else. And the Witter boys were glad that Dawson was living up to the vows he recited in the hospital chapel.

Doug would be on medical leave from the force for at least another month and a half. He was happy that he could do something useful to help his ailing sister. There were times - very little - where even Doug Witter was told by his father that he was worthless even if no one else knew about it.

He had become the head of the family. And this made Gretchen, Pacey and Caroline proud to have him as their big brother. But he was very disappointed in his older sisters. As far as he was concerned, they could rot in Hell with their father. The three younger Witters felt the same way.

The rain came down hard and fast. Gretchen was sitting in the window thinking. She had gotten lost in her thoughts when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Pacey, don't scare me like that." She was debating something with herself. "I was just thinkng about the transplant. You know, it almost didn't happen."

His curiosity was peaked.

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't say anything to anybody or that you won't do anything stupid?"

She was obvious scared about telling him whatever was troubling her.

"Okay. I promise."

She closed her eyes as she thought back to that day. She then went on to tell him.

"Dad tried to stop it."

"_I can't believe you're letting your brother do this. Gretchen Allison Witter, you know as do I that Douglas is making a grave mistake by giving that girl one of his kidneys. I should have found a way to stop it."_

_Gretchen was standing in the hospital corridor listening to her father protesting to the surgery. She had enough of him trying to ruin things for Caroline._

"_You know what dad? No one here gives a crap about what YOU think. You have no right to judge or opinionate. NO RIGHT!"_

_John Witter looked at his daughter. He almost didn't recognize her. Maybe it was because she had never spoken to him like that. He didn't like it, not one bit._

"_I should've falsified his tests like I did yours. You were a match, more so than Douglas, but I switched it before that old fool of a physician had a chance to look at them."_

_Gretchen slapped her father._

"_How dare you do that? You could have killed her, your own daughter, like that. Do you realize what would have happened if Dr. Fitzgerald hadn't found out about your drinking problem?"_

_There was a dangerous fire in her eyes. She was shooting daggers and John witter felt the need to back away just a little bit before she hit him again._

"_You have to get your brother to back out of this stupid operation. It will ruin his future."_

"_No. I will do no such thing." Gretchen was shaking her head from side to side. "Someone has to make up for what you did back then. And those Potter girls shouldn't lose more family. Especially not because of you."_

"That unbelievable bastard. Damn it Gretch. You shouldn't have made me promise." He was hitting his head on his knee. "I wish I could've been there. You shouldn't have had to deal with him by yourself. But if he comes near either Doug or Caroline then I'm going to have to go back on my word. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that."

"Good. As long as it's understood."

Doug was sitting in bed watching the news channel one day when he received an unexpected visit.

"Knock knock. I hope you feel up for company."

Doug smiled.

"From you, anytime. But I think you should still be in bed."

Caroline gently walked towards her oldest brother and gingerly sat down in the chair beside the bed. She placed some flowers on the table.

"Are you kidding? I've been lying in bed for almost two whole months. I needed to stretch my legs. How've you been?"

"Good baby sis. What about you? Are the stem cells Alex gave you working?"

Doug had a good reason to worry about Caroline needing rest. Doug may have been sawed in half to get out his perfectly healthy kidney but Caroline had gone through a much longer surgery which included both transplants.

This was just Doug's way of showing his love for the young girl that up until recently he thought to be his cousin. In the ways that counted she still was. But in the other ways that counted, things just had to be different. And Doug Witter liked the idea of having another little sister to love and look out for. He came back into her life at just the right moment.

"Is my little brother-in-law behaving himself?" His comment made Caroline blush. "I'm sorry I asked. Just being the overprotective big brother."

"It's okay." Caroline started laughing. "He's actually been sweet and hasn't tried anything. I think he's afraid of hurting me. I just don't know if it's the 'I've never had sex before' thing or the 'I just got out of the hospital and am in recovery from massive surgery' thing. It feels a little weird talking about this with you. But in a good way."

Now it was Doug's turn to blush. He hadn't expected Caroline to be this open and honest with him. With Pacey most definitely. Same with Joey and maybe even Gretchen.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to Bessie to talk about this."

"I figured she had enough to worry about with keeping an eye on the little lovebirds. At least with me she doesn't have to worry about the whole getting knocked up at a young age without being married. Maybe when that day comes I'll go to her."

She stood at the window thinking for a good while. Then she turned back towards her brother returning to her seat.

"Maybe the reason I came to you is because I feel closer to you since you saved my life. Not that I feel obligated. But it's like you're a big part of me because you did it." She looked down at her feet for a second. "I'm probably not really making sense."

"I think you are. And I know that you don't feel obligated. It's nice. To be needed like a father and to feel that trust." He squeezed her hand. "We all know that HE wouldn't be much help. And if he could do the job then you along with everyone else wouldn't want to hear it because he'd give the wrong advice."

Both laughed at this. Maybe it was because both of them knew how true it was.

"Enough about that. There was something that I wanted to ask you. You're a cop so maybe you would be able to help me."

"I'll try. What is it sweet pea?"

"I want a divorce. Or an annulment. I love Dawson to pieces but I'm not ready for marriage." She took another breath. "He's a great guy and a good husband. But we're both too young."

"I understand where you're coming from. You are too young to be someone's wife. Are you sure this is what you want? Have you talked to him about it?"

Caroline started crying.

"He thinks I don't love him anymore. He said that if we get a divorce or annulment then we probably shouldn't be together anymore. Maybe you could talk some sense into him. Dawson said he owes you big time. He might listen to you."

"I'll do what I can. But I'm not making any promises. Tell Dawson to come see me later today. I think I might have a solution that will make you both happy."

Caroline did as she was told. She kissed her brother good-bye and went to speak with a very stubborn Dawson.

Later that afternoon…

Dawson Leery stood outside the Witter apartment. He was a bit nervous. After all, he could be walking into a nasty beat down from his brothers-in-law for making his wife cry the way he did and telling her the things that he said. Now in front of this door he almost regretted it all.

"Dawson? What brings you to our place? Is everything okay with my sister?"

He was relieved that it was Gretchen who found him on the front porch of the apartment and not Pacey. He waited patiently as she opened the door to let both of them inside.

"Yeah, she's okay. I'm actually here to speak with Doug."'

"Okay. I'll let him know you're here." She said venturing into Doug's bedroom. "He said to go on in."

"Thanks." He replied nervously before heading that way. "Doug? Is it safe to come in?"

"Don't worry Dawson, I won't hurt you." He said this as Dawson was entering. "But it sounds like I should."

This scared the younger man. Fear was plainly etched on his face.

"You made a promise a while back that you would love and respect my sister. It sounds to me like you have broken that promise."

"I believe you are mistaken. Your sister is the one who broke the promise they made. We both said 'in sickness and health' but I guess she wasn't expecting to be in good health when we recited our vows."

"She's a scared little girl. And even though you don't wanna admit it you're a scared little boy." Dawson tried to speak again before Doug cut him off. "If things would have been up to Caroline, she would have waited a few years or so before evening thinking of marrying you. But unfortunately the two of you were trying to beat the clock in case she had been taken from us all. I know you love my baby sister. But you can't go giving her ultimatums if she wants a separation."

"I'm sorry Doug. I really am. To be honest, I don't think I really meant all the horrible things I said to Caroline. And you're right. I am a scared little boy. I'm scared of losing the woman I love. And I think that scares me more than anything ever has or ever will."

Both sat in silence for a moment. Neither knew what else to say. Before either of them could say another word someone came into the room.

"Dougie, time for your meds." Pacey stopped in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing here? You have no right to step foot in this house after the way you treated her."

"Pacey calm down. I'm in the middle of settling things with him right now."

"Doug, let me beat him to a pulp. He deserves it."

"You're right. I do deserve it." Dawson interjected. "I deserve all the beatings in the world for acting the way I did."

This caught both of the Witter brothers off guard.

"Hell, I'll even throw the first punch."

Pacey looked at Doug to figure out what to do.

"No, if Dougie here can find a way for YOU to fix things then I'll let him try. But if this happens again, I will not think twice. Consider yourself warned Leery."

With that he left the water and pills on the bedside table and walked out of the room.

"Remind me never to piss him off like that again."

"If you do what I say then consider it done. You and my sister will separate for a while once her recovery is complete. This way you stay married but have time to be apart and not resent each other for getting married so young."

"How long?"

"Two years, after Caroline turns eighteen." Doug could see Dawson getting ready to say something. "if not, then we get the annulment she asked for then you two can go back to dating then remarry when she's ready."

"And if I don't accept? Then what?"

"I'll get the judge to grant the annulment and send her away to somewhere you can't find her so she can find happiness in someone who truly deserves her."

"You do realize that her recovery will take a long while right? What if something happens before then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Annulments can't be granted if the marriage has been consummated. And I won't be willing to grant your sister a divorce after that happens."

"If you really love Caroline, then you'll do what's best for her. If not then I'll talk to your parents and have Caroline moved to the Potters' house. And if I know Bessie, she won't let you anywhere near Caroline without watching you like a hawk."

Dawson hung his head in defeat. He thought it would be easy to outsmart Doug. But he was dead wrong.

"Fine, give her the annulment. Is she one hundred percent sure that it's what she wants?"

"From what she told me, she doesn't want to tie you down so early in life. If you take the separation you can renew your vows when she's ready. She'd still be your wife but living under mine or Bessie's care. This way the two of you can go back to being just kids."

"You know, I never thought of it that way. I should have given her a chance to explain. I'm such a selfish prick." Dawson rubbed his hands over his face. "Where do you think she'll be more comfortable? Here or the B&B?"

"I think she'll be fine in either place. Although she might feel closer to Lillian if she stayed with Joey and Bessie."

"True. I'll go talk to the girls after I have a talk with Caroline."

"You go do that."

And with that, Dawson was gone.


	21. Epilogue Part Three

**Time for Change, Hope: An Epilogue (Part Three)**

_**Weeks later…**_

**Joey entered the Potter B&B carrying two suitcases. She was followed by Caroline who was currently being carried by her husband.**

"**Dawson, I can walk you know."**

"**I know, but I couldn't help myself. You just finished recover ring from major surgery. I don't want you to overextend yourself."**

"**That's my hubby. Always looking out for me."**

**He sat her on the couch and gave her a soft kiss.**

"**Don't you move from there. I'm gonna go get the boxes out of the car.**

"**Tell me he didn't just boss me around." Caroline thought out loud. "I really do have to thank Dougie later."**

**Footsteps could be heard as Caroline shut her eyes. The next thing she knew, a pair of tiny hands was patting her arm.**

"**Hey little man! How you doing?"**

"**He's doing great." Bodie answered. "He seems to be better now that both his aunties are here to spoil him rotten."**

**He laughed while Caroline gathered up her nephew and smothered him with hugs and kisses. Alex returned them as excitedly as a baby could.**

"**Aww. Look at that. Where is my camera when I need it?"**

"**Bessie! Get over here. Joey told me the news this morning. Don't get mad at her but she let it slip."**

**Bessie beamed with a special kind of glow. **

"**It's okay. I was gonna tell you tonight at dinner but if the cat's out of the bag then it's out."**

"**How far along did the doctor say you were?"**

"**Six weeks. Maybe a little more. We'll find out when I go for my first follow-up appointment."**

"**That's so great. I'm really happy for you Bess."**

"**Me too. I can't wait for this one to come along. Maybe this time you'll have it in the hospital."**

**Joey and Bessie smiled at the thought of Alex being delivered by Grams in the Leery living room. Bodie came and placed a protective hand on Bessie's stomach.**

"**And hopefully I'll be there for the birth this time too."**

**The room was full of laughter and smiles all around.**_**Several months later…**_

* * *

**Joey and Caroline both paced the waiting room while Pacey sat one of the chairs playing with Alex. Everyone was waiting for Bodie to come out of the delivery room to tell them what was going on with Bessie and the baby. Everyone turned just as he stepped into the waiting area.**

"**Well…" Dawson asked sensing his wife's anticipation. "What color blanket should we bring into the room?"**

**He smiled at everyone and looked at the small pile of receiving blankets being held by his sisters-in-law before letting them know if he and Bessie had a girl or another boy.**

"**You could bring the white blanket with green and yellow Pokka dots or you could bring the pink blanket with the little white hearts."**

"**A girl? Oh my gosh."**

"**That's fantastic."**

**These were some of the responses Bodie got.**

"**They're on their way to Bessie's room right now. She'd really like to talk to her sisters though."**

**The girls grabbed each other's hand and walked towards Bessie's hospital room.**

"**Knock knock." Joey poked her head in the door. "Bodie said you wanted to talk to us."**

"**Yeah, I just wanted a moment for us Potter women to bond with this little lady. Caroline, I know that you have Witter blood running through your veins but you've got Mom's blood in there too. And that in itself makes you a Potter."**

**Caroline started crying a little at hearing this while Joey grabbed her in a big bear hug.**

"**So what name have you picked up for our new beautiful niece?"**

"**Caitlin Josephine. Although the name Lillian Caroline Josephine popped in my head. But it sounded too long. I figured Caitlin was a nice compromise between the two first names."**

"**It sounds pretty."**

"**And I want both of you to be her godmothers."**

"**Bessie. That would be awesome."**

"**Thank you so much for asking us."**

"**I think it makes perfect sense since I know that both of you will do your best to look out for her." Bessie said looking down at her little girl. "She has Mom's eyes. I wish she was here right now."**

**There was a knock on the door. Caroline disentangled herself from Joey long enough to answer it.**

"**Mrs. Williams, it's time to take the baby to the nursery. We'll have her back later for a feeding."**

**Bessie gave her baby a kiss on the forehead before handing her over to her sisters who did the same before giving the child to the waiting nurse.**

"**I can't believe how tiny she is." Caroline was thinking out loud. "I can't wait till me and Dawson have kids."**

"**Oh yes you can." Beside told her while Joey laughed at the comment. "You will wait a couple of years. At least until after you finish high school."**_**Time later…**_

* * *

**A couple of years had passed by. Dawson and the gang finished high school and went to college in Boston. Caroline stayed behind to finish her senior year along with Henry, who was still dating Jen.**

**The summer brought back the six friends from Boston. With them they brought a couple of tag-a-longs. While in Boston, they all made two new friends, Charlie Todd and Audrey Lidel.**

**Charlie worked at the campus radio station with Jen while Audrey shared a dorm suite with the girls. Ironically, Charlie had an interest in Jen until he found out she was already taken. Then he and Audrey met while Charlie came to the dorms looking for Jen to discuss the radio station. There was an instant chemistry between them and the two started dating.**

**Andie had started a long-distance relationship with Jen's cousin Ray who was off in Chicago working in the emergency room of the county hospital and was inspired by him as well as Caroline's condition to consider a future in medicine. Jack was still single but has a couple of prospects at school for potential boyfriends. Everybody was gathered in the Potters' backyard. There were flowers everywhere. It was a special occasion indeed for there was a wedding to be held.**

"**Wow. You look amazing sis. Your guy will definitely be going nuts when he sees you."**

**Bessie had entered the bride's room with a bundle in her arms.**

**Here you go. He's been fed, burped and changed. Should go down for a nap any minute now. It's a good thing we're taping the ceremony otherwise this little guy would miss his parents getting married altogether."**

"**As long as he's sleeping through the part where the priest asks if there are any objections, then it's fine with me." Caroline made a funny face at her son. "I just hope that he wakes up in time for the baptism. But then again, if he's asleep then maybe he won't cry when they pour the holy water on his head."**

**Both women laughed at the last comment made. Dawson and Caroline decided to renew their vows the day that they were to baptize their three-month-old little boy.**

**When picking out names, both decided to name him after Doug and Alex. It was their way of honoring the gift they had each given Caroline years earlier. Douglas Alexander Leery was the crowned prince of the three families.**

**Caroline was smoothing out the white dressing gown that Bessie had placed on the tiny child. It was pearl white silk with lace around the neck, wrists and hem. The little bonnet was made of the same material and the buttons on the gown were made of delicate pearl beads.**

"**Bessie, this christening gown is so beautiful. Where on earth did you get it?"**

**Tears started to brim in Bessie's eyes.**

"**It's a family heirloom from Mom's family. I wore it, then Joey. And then most of my kids used it. Now it's time to pass it on to little Doug. Speaking of sometime old, close your eyes."**

**Caroline did as she was told. Bessie walked behind her having placed the child in his cradle. Caroline felt something slip around her neck. When she opened her eyes she saw the familiar strand of pearls that she wore on her first wedding day.**

"**Oh my. Mommy's pearls."**

"**Yours now sweets. The tradition is to give them to the youngest daughter on her wedding day, but Mom was an only daughter. They were made for you."**

"**Thank you Bessie. I love you."**

"**Love you back."**

"**Any room in this love fest for me?"**

"**JOEY!"**

**All three sisters were gathered in a hug. Then came a knock at the door.**

"**Is everyone in there decent?"**

**Joey laughed. She went to the door and let Pacey in.**

"**My, my." he whistled a catcall to Caroline. "You look positively gorgeous. If you weren't my sister,"**

"**Watch it, mister. You are in the presence of ladies and a small child."**

**Pacey turned to where Caroline was pointing. He walked towards the cradle and picked up the baby.**

"**Hey little man. You must be little Dougie. I'm your Uncle Pacey. I hope you're not giving your Momma any trouble." He looked towards his sister. "He's beautiful."**

"**Thanks big brother. But I can't take all the credit. A tiny bit of it goes to Dawson. And Gretchen was a big help too. I couldn't have done any of it without her."**

"_**Caroline, are you sure you want me? I don't know if I'll do a good job."**_

_**Gretchen was sitting in the living room of the Potter residence visiting the younger girl. She had just asked her to be the surrogate mother of her and Dawson's child.**_

"_**Of course I want you to be the one. In a way, I kind of wanted all three of you to do it but I know that's not possible. You are the best option. You're young, healthy and didn't just give birth to twins."**_

_**They both laughed at this. Gretchen looked like she was contemplating something.**_

"_**I'd be honored. When do we go see Doc Fitzgerald?"**_

_**Caroline took this as her answer and lunged at her older sister to envelope her in a bear hug.**_

"**I'm sure she was happy to carry Dougie for you. I'm sure she loved being part of this miracle."**

**Caroline thought about what Pacey was saying. Dawson wanted a child as did she. But he didn't want to risk Caroline's health. When they talked with Dr. Fitzgerald, he suggested using a surrogate.**

_**The older man looked at the couple sitting across his desk with hope on their faces. He came to care for them very much and wanted to help them accomplish this new goal.**_

"_**Dawson, as I have explained to Caroline a pregnancy would be a bit difficult with her medical history. I'm not saying that it's impossible." He looked down at the file on his desk. "I have spoken with her OB/GYN and we have come up with a solution. As you know, the diabetes could return even if just temporary and it could affect both Caroline and the baby. When an expectant mother has a family history of the illness then a particular kind of the illness known as gestational diabetes can occur. If not monitored carefully then this could and most likely would happen. And complications could arise from it."**_

"_**For Caroline or for the baby?"**_

"_**Either one of them or both of them. It is very rare that neither mother nor child is affected by it. But that depends on how closely the pregnancy is watched."**_

_**Dawson and Caroline looked at each other. Then they turned their attention back to the doctor in front of them.**_

"_**What can we do to prevent this?"**_

"_**In all honesty, I don't recommend that Caroline become pregnant. Don't get me wrong Caroline. I think the two of you would be wonderful parents. I just don't think it's wise to put your body through any stress that could bring back the condition you've worked so hard to get rid of. There are other ways of having a child."**_

_**Caroline thought about this for a minute.**_

"_**Do you mean options like adopting?"**_

"_**Yes and no. You can have your own children without having to worry about the possibility of the diabetes returning. Have you ever heard of surrogacy?" The two youths nodded. "If you can find someone suitable with excellent health then we can carry out a procedure. I'll leave you two alone to discuss it."**_

_**With that, he got up from his chair and walked out the door.**_

**When they were going down the list, three people came to mind, her sisters. Joey was out of the question because of school. Bessie was out because she had just had Joshua and Ryan, a set of boy/girl fraternal twins. Gretchen was the only sister that didn't have any responsibilities that a pregnancy would compromise. Caroline was pulled back to reality when she heard her brother asking her something.**

"**I'm sorry. What were you saying Pace?"**

"**I asked where Gretchen was."**

"**Oh, sorry. Must've spaced out for a minute. She was checking on the bouquets. I hope they used the right flowers."**

**Just then Gretchen came in with Jen, Andie and Audrey. The girls along with her sisters were to be the bridesmaids. There would be three maids or matrons of honor since Caroline couldn't decide. She wanted all three of her sisters to stand up with her so they compromised to share it equally.**

"**Hi little brother. You mind if we girls have a moment with the bride?"**

**?Sure, go ahead. I'll just take little D here with me so he doesn't get overwhelmed by all the female attention he'll be getting."**

"**Bye Pacey."**

**Once he was gone, having taken the baby with him, the girls smothered Caroline with hugs and kisses.**

"**You look so beautiful." Everyone kept telling her. "I love your dress."**

**After a couple of minutes, the girls settled down. Gretchen was the first to speak.**

"**When a young woman gets married, there is a custom of certain things she must have with her for good luck."**

"**Something old…" Bessie took over. "Mommy's pearl necklace."**

"**Something blue…" Jen and Andie said. "a hankerchief garter for Dawson to throw during the reception."**

"**Something borrowed…" came Gretchen. "my pearl earrings that were a going away present to match your pearl necklace."**

"**Something new…" said Audrey. "A tiara for your veil to complete the look."**

**She placed it on Caroline's head intertwined with the delicate lace.**

"**Déjà vu Joey?"**

"**Yeah. Seems like only yesterday I was placing the ring of flowers on your head in that hospital room. The dress you wore was beautiful with how simple it was. But this one is a work of art. I think the tiara suits you better."**

**Caroline's dress was made of white satin. It was off the shoulder and floor length, like a ballroom gown, with dainty lace trim around the neckline, wrists and bottom. On her feet were white flats and her soft chocolate hair was let down in splendid ringlet curls with tiny white flowers strategically placed within. The knock signaling the start of the ceremony was heard. One of the girls handed Caroline a bouquet of white callo lilies. She would have two bouquets – another made of wildflowers much like the one from her first wedding with a little bit of baby's breath and the tiny flowers that adorned her hair. The second bouquet was made to be thrown at the reception.**

"**You look lovely."**

"**Thank you big brother. You look very handsome yourself."**

**It had been decided that Doug would give her away. Caroline's parents – the parents she grew up with – were at the wedding but Nathan felt that since Doug was the main reason she was still among them then he should have that privilege.**

**The procession marched to the altar. Alex was the ring boy. Caitlin was the flower girl. Up front were the groomsmen – who included Pacey, Bodie, Jack, Henry and Ray - with Dawson and the priest. The crowd stood as the bridal march played. The ceremony passed with the renewal vows, exchanging a second set of rings and Dawson raising the veil to kiss Caroline.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen. The baptism will begin shortly. Would the godparents please step forward with the child. Joey and Pacey came towards the priest after collecting the baby from Gail's arms. She had been holding her grandson during the wedding while Mitch held their daughter Lily in his lap. The baptism went smoothly since the baby didn't cry when the holy water was placed on his head.**

**Once the formalities were over and done with, the party got under way. The music was in full swing. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Soon it was time for toasts to be made.**

"**I just wanted to say how proud I am of these two young people." Grams had started a speech. "They have a love that has battled many storms and withstood many challenges. My wish for them is a long prosperous marriage." She turned to them. "Be happy. Learn to compromise. Have more beautiful children." Everyone laughed at that. "And may the good Lord bless you for all the years to come. To the bride and groom."**

**Everyone cheered what Grams had said while Caroline gave her a big hug.**

"**Thank you Grams. That was lovely. I just hope that Dawson and I last just as long as you and Gramps."**

"**I'm sure he's smiling down on you today my dear girl. And so is your mother. She would be so proud of you and the life you have lived."**

**They hugged one more time. "God bless you child."**

"**Thank you Grams."**

**In other parts of the party people were scattered around either dancing or talking. The children were running around playing. Women were gushing around all the babies who were either sleeping or crying.**

**Soon it was time for the cutting of the cake. Then came the first dance of the newlyweds. After that was the throwing of the bouquet and garter. The lucky couple to catch both was Joey and Pacey respectively. Pictures were taken and then more dancing took place.**

"**Did I detect a little blush when I pulled that garter off your leg?"**

"**Dawson! What am I gonna do with you?"**

"**I can think of a few things." He said while playfully raising an eyebrow. **

"**You're impossible." She said while turning three shades of pink. "I love you."**

"**And I love you."**

**They kissed.**

**The love birds were being watched from across the garden as they swayed to the music.**

"**They look so happy."**

"**They sure do." Pacey told his girlfriend while sipping a glass of champagne. "I'm glad you caught the bouquet earlier."**

"**And why is that Mr. Witter?"**

"**So that I could do this." He said while placing a small velvet box in her hands. "It's not much but it would mean the world to me if you would grace me with the pleasure of calling you my wife and the mother of my children."**

"**Oh Pace." Tears were flowing down her face. "Of course my answer is yes. I love you."**

**He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Then he picked her up and twirled her around while placing little kisses all over her face.**

"**Let's go tell them before they leave for their honeymoon." She said dragging Pacey by the hand. "Caroline. We have some great news to give you before you two sneak away." She shows them her left hand. "Pacey asked me to marry him. And I accepted."**

"**Oh my goodness. Joey, Pace congratulations. I knew this day would come. I'm so happy for you. We should tell Bessie."**

**As if on cue, Bessie came up behind them. She was holding Ryan in her arms while the little girl slept peacefully in her mother's grasp.**

"**Tell me what?"**

**Joey raised her left hand for her sister to inspect it.**

"**Oh that?" she questioned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm happy he finally got around to giving it to you."**

"**You knew?"**

**Pacey placed his arms around Joey's waist and his chin on her shoulder.**

"**I asked her permission before I got the nerve to propose. You know, old fashioned style like Dawson should've done."**

**The last remark was said with a wink aimed at his best friend and brother-in-law.**

"**Well, either way I'm happy for you. You deserve it. The both of you do."**

**Hours later the happy couple was saying their good-byes to all their loved ones. The car that would whisk them off to their honeymoon was waiting.**

**Gail, thank you for taking care of my little man while we're gone. If you need to get a hold of us, you have the number to the hotel." Caroline was busy giving her mother-in-law instructions. "And you have the doctor's information right?"**

"**Caroline, everything will be fine." Gail reassured her. "Just enjoy your trip. You can fuss over your baby when you come home."**

"**I'm sorry Gail. It's just the first time I've been away from him for more than a few hours." She placed a kiss on the baby's head. "I love you sweetie. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa."**

**She hugged Gail one last time and headed out the door.**

"**You ready?"**

"**As I'll ever be." She said taking the arm offered by her husband. "A whole week in Boston. I can't wait."**

**They exited the house to the getaway car which had a 'Just Married' sign on the back of it with stringed cans attached to it. And they rode off into the sunset.****All right folks, there you have it. It's hard to let this story go but I hope the ending was to your liking. I toyed with the idea of a sequel or maybe a one-shot in case anyone is interested. But I'll leave that up to everyone in case I can't think of anything to write. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this. Much thanks to everyone that stuck with me. It's been quite a ride. And I just want to thank you for joining me.**

* * *


End file.
